Werewolves
by Phillip William-Wammy
Summary: AU. Buku menjelaskan, werewolves, juga dikenal dengan lycanthropes adalah mitos atau dongeng rakyat dengan kemampuan berubah menjadi serigala. Cerita ini menceritakan sedikit hal tentang werewolves.-COMPLETE.-
1. Werewolf's Attacks

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Bleach. Hahaha. Terus ide ceritanya berasal dari film Supernatural. XD. Dan di sini gak ada shinigami-shinigami-an ya. Haha

****

Werewolves

CHAPTER I

"AUUUUU!!" terdengar suara raungan serigala dari bukit. Serigala berambut abu-abu kusam itu berdiri sambil menatap bulan purnama. Pose berdirinya menunjukkan kemenangan. Darah segar merah mengucur dari sela-sela gigi runcingnya. Malam ini, sang werewolf mendapatkan mangsa ke enam-nya setelah lama menghilang selama 3 tahun.

Seorang laki-laki yang sudah tak berdaya berbaring dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik karena gigitan sang werewolf. Laki-laki itu sudah meninggal dunia.

-oOo-

"Pagi-pagi sudah berkumpul begitu. Ada apa?" kata seorang lelaki berambut oranye sambil duduk di tempat duduknya. Teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol pun menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue Orihime sambil tersenyum ke arah temannya. Tatsuki berdiri di sebelah Orihime sambil melambaikan tangan tanda ucapan selamat pagi.

"Ohayo, Inoue, Tatsuki," balas Ichigo dengan nada malas-malasan seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam kantung celananya. Ia masih kelihatan ngantuk.

"Yo!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut merah bernama Abarai Renji. Ichigo hanya cemberut seperti biasa.

"Ichigo, bisa ke sini sebentar?" ujar Chad dengan nada bicara yang seperti biasanya. Ichigo mengangguk lalu segera berjalan ke arah Chad yang sedang duduk mengerubungi sebuah meja dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Di atas meja terdapat sebuah koran. Berita di koran itulah yang membuat murid-murid Universitas Karakura berkumpul di meja murid yang memiliki koran itu.

"Seorang laki-laki tewas tercabik-cabik di atas bukit tadi malam," Ichigo membaca judul berita dengan suara yang keras, tapi tak terlalu keras hanya sampai teman-temannya bisa mendengar. Kemudian kembali membaca beritanya.

Tadi malam, kembali terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 18 tahun bernama Shinji menjadi korban kali ini. Terdapat beberapa luka cabikkan dan gigitan di sekujur tubuh korban. Menurut polisi, kasus pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi adalah pembunuhan berantai.

Sementara itu, menurut ketua agen FBI yang dikerahkan untuk menangani kasus ini menyatakan bahwa pembunuhan yang sudah terjadi sebanyak 6 kali (dan satu kali setiap bulan) merupakan pekerjaan satu orang tersangka yang sama. Karena cara tewas korban semuanya sama dan mayatnya selalu saja ditemukan di tempat yang sama, yaitu bukit yang berada di dekat hutan. Walaupun mayatnya ditemukan di bukit-bukit dekat hutan yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya salah seorang di sana, Uryuu Ishida.

"Hmm.. pembunuhan berantai biasa kan?" jawab Ichigo. Teman-temannya hanya diam. Sepertinya sibuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut putih memecah keheningan itu.

"Jangan bodoh. Laki-laki itu bukan korban pembunuhan berantai biasa," kata Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Shiro-kun.." gumam Momo sambil memandang Toushiro.

"Coba perhatikan salah satu luka cabikkan yang ada di foto dalam surat kabar itu. Cabikkan itu bukan cabikkan biasa," lanjut si jenius Toushiro.

"Jangan bilang.. pembunuhan kali ini berhubungan dengan roh jahat?" ujar Renji sambil terus menatap foto luka cabikkan yang ada di koran.

Hitsugaya Toushiro mengangguk. "Menurutku," jawabnya.

"Kira-kira, mahkluk apa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Tatsuki. Semuanya hanya terdiam, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki hingga Rukia menjawabnya.

"Werewolf.. Itu perbuatan werewolf," ujar Rukia dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Terus memandang ke arah koran yang ada di meja, tidak memandang teman-temannya.

"Werewolf?" ulang Tatsuki sambil memicingkan mata tak percaya. Renji menatap Rukia yang bertingkah aneh. Suara Rukia tadi bergetar seakan menunjukkan rasa takut. Tubuh Rukia pun bergetar. Jelas ada yang aneh dengannya, dan Renji mengetahui apa masalahnya.

"Ya. Dari luka cabikkannya, itu benar-benar perbuatan werewolf," jawab Rukia datar. Tubuh Rukia bergetar lebih kencang. Orihime yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia (yang sedang duduk) pun dapat merasakannya.

'Kuchiki-san…' batin Orihime dalam hati.

"Kuchiki benar. Itu pekerjaan werewolf. Dan karena itu pekerjaan mahkluk halus, itu berarti.. Kita harus melakukan hal 'itu'." kata Toushiro dengan nada yang lebih serius dari pada yang tadi. Ichigo menaikkan satu alis.

"Berburu maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Toushiro mengangguk. Renji menarik nafas panjang.

"Setelah 3 tahun tidak berburu? Kau yakin mau melakukannya lagi?" sahut Renji dengan nada yang sedikit bersemangat.

"Ya." jawab Toushiro singkat. Momo memandang Toushiro dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Si pendek benar. Kalau bukan kita yang menghentikan si werewolf ini.. Kalau begitu siapa? Tak ada pilihan lagi selain berburu kan?" tambah Ichigo. Toushiro memberikan Ichigo pandangan dengan aura pembunuh karena mengatainya pendek.

"Haha.. lucu juga ya.." Tatsuki sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu, Arisawa-san?" tanya Uryuu pada Tatsuki sambil menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Nggak. Cuma lucu aja ngebayangin kita berburu lagi kayak dulu.. Padahal waktu itu kita udah janji gak mau berhubungan dengan yang beginian lagi kan?" jawab Tatsuki. Orihime tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan," ujar Rukia yang dari tadi hanya diam. Orihime kembali tersenyum.

Toushiro memandang teman-temannya lalu mulai angkat bicara—"Kita tak bisa asal bergerak dengan modal 'mau berburu'. Kita harus buat strateginya terlebih dahulu.. Lalu mulai bergerak," Toushiro mempelototi Ichigo karena Ichigo mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia bosan mendengarkan celotehannya.

"Dan untuk melakukan rencana ini, akan dibagi tugas-tugas," lanjut Hitsugaya Toushiro lagi. "Aku akan menanyakan Ukitake tentang ini." tambahnya.

"Kuchiki! Abarai! Kurosaki! Kalian mencari segala informasi tentang werewolf," ujar Toushiro sambil menatap Renji, Ichigo, dan Rukia. Renji, Ichigo, dan Rukia pun mengangguk setuju.

"Inoue, Ishida, Arisawa, Sado! Kalian tanyakan dan minta saran kepada Urahara dan Yoruichi," perintah Toushiro kepada ke-3 temannya. Orihime, Uryuu, Tatsuki, dan Chad pun mengangguk.

"Dan Momo…" Toushiro menunduk dan diam sejenak. Hinamori Momo memandang temannya itu sambil menahan tangis.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Toushiro, lalu segera meninggalkan teman-temannya. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Momo segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Orihime yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, langsung menyusulnya ke kamar mandi. Tatsuki mengikuti Orihime. Rukia tetap di tempatnya.

-oOo-

Ichigo dan teman-temannya _dulu_ merupakan pemburu hantu saat SMA dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Uryuu dapat membunuh hantu dengan busur panahnya. Ichigo menggunakan senapan hantu, kemampuan Ichigo memainkan senjata sangatlah hebat. Selain itu, Ichigo merupakan yang terkuat dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Renji memiliki kemampuan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Ichigo. Hanya saja Renji tak memiliki kekuatan sekuat Ichigo dalam memburu dan melawan hantu.

Chad memiliki kekuatan tangan yang bisa membunuh hantu. Chad juga bisa merasakan keberadaan hantu dengan lebih mudah dibandingkan yang lain.

Toushiro adalah yang paling jenius dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Kemampuan berpikir dan pemecahan masalahnya sangatlah hebat. Tatsuki sangat pandai berkarate. Ia juga kuat dan penuh semangat.

Orihime memiliki kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang tertentu. Tak semua pikiran orang dapat dibaca olehnya. Hanya beberapa orang saja. Rukia memiliki kekuatan spelling (mantra) yang hebat.

Sementara Momo tidak banyak memiliki kelebihan, tetapi ia dapat melihat batas kematian orang-orang tertentu. Hanya beberapa orang saja. Momo adalah anak yang malang karena sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Momo divonis mengidap penyakit leukemia. Hidupnya mungkin sudah tak lama lagi.

-oOo-

"Momo-cha~n!" Orihime memanggil Momo yang berada di kamar mandi Universitas Karakura lantai 3.

Momo berdiri di depan kaca. Ia menangis mendengar kata-kata Toushiro. Bukannya karena tak boleh ikut memburu, tapi karena Momo tak mau teman-temannya kembali berburu. Ia khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Momo-chan.. Tak apa-apa," ujar Orihime sambil menepuk pundak Momo. Tatsuki berdiri di sebelah Momo juga.

"Orihime-chan, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian," ujar Momo sambil menahan tangis. Orihime menunduk. Berburu adalah hal yang berbahaya dan mereka sudah vacum berburu selama 3 tahun dan kini akan kembali berburu lagi, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tatsuki menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Momo, dengar. Kalau bukan kita yang menghentikan werewolf ini.. Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Tatsuki-chan.. Aku tahu," ujar Momo sambil terus menunduk. Orihime mencoba tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Momo-chan, kata-kata Hitsugaya-kun benar. Istirahatlah, jika werewolf ini sudah kita kalahkan, semua akan kembali seperti semula! Percaya deh," ujarnya.

"Sebaiknya, kamu istirahat dan teruslah berobat.. Kamu pasti bisa sembuh," tambah Tatsuki yang men-support Momo. Kata-kata Tatsuki dan Orihime benar, itulah yang ada dipikiran Momo saat ini.

Momo tersenyum pada temannya lalu mengangguk. Tatsuki juga tersenyum.

"Arigatou," gumam Momo kecil. Lalu mereka semua kembali ke ruangan dimana teman-temannya berada.

'Hitsugaya-kun.. Aku bisa melihat batas kematianmu dan kematianmu belum dekat.. Masih jauh..' batin Momo dalam hati saat ia terus melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali.

-oOo-

Seusai kuliah, Rukia, Renji, dan Ichigo mencari segala informasi tentang werewolf. Mereka pergi ke rumah Rukia untuk berunding bersama. Di rumah Rukia yang besar itu, terdapat perpustakaan mewah dan besar yang memuat banyak buku pengetahuan tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan supernatural.

"Sudah 3 tahun aku tak berkunjung ke sini," ujar Ichigo. Renji hanya menaikkan satu alis.

"Hoh, jadi kau merindukan rumahku Ichigo?" Rukia menyeringai.

"Heh, untuk apa aku merindukan rumahmu? Hanya meningatkanku pada Byakuya." ujar Ichigo dengan nada menghina. Rukia yang mendengar nama Byakuya, raut muka Rukia berubah sejenak. Renji hanya memperhatikan Rukia.

"Bodoh," Rukia mencoba membalas perkataan Ichigo. Terlihat raut bingung pada wajah Ichigo. Ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo sambil meminum teh yang sudah disediakan. Rukia sempat tersentak lalu menjawab dengan gugup.

"N- Nii-sama sibuk," ujar Rukia sedikit gugup. Ichigo memandang temannya itu dengan bingung.

"Menanyakan Byakuya seperti itu.. Kau rindu padanya, huh?" ujar Renji yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tak enak tadi. Lalu mulailah mereka bertengkar seperti biasa.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang lalu berbicara, "Hoi, hentikan! Kalau kalian terus bercanda seperti itu, kapan kita bisa mencari informasi?" Rukia sudah siap dengan laptopnya.

Ichigo memandang Renji dengan sinis, begitu juga Renji. Mencari buku yang berkaitan dengan werewolf dan mencari artikel-artikel lewat internet, itulah cara kerja mereka.

-oOo-

"Jadi jika ia melihat cahaya bulan purnama, maka ia akan bertransformasi menjadi serigala lalu lupa kan dirinya dan dapat membunuh siapa saja? Begitu?" ujar Ichigo. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegang Renji.

Renji mengangguk setuju. Rukia hanya diam.

"Lalu, ketika bulan sudah bergeser, ia kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Bagaimana kita bisa membedakannya?" tanya Ichigo, masih memandang buku itu.

"Darah werewolf berbeda dengan darah manusia biasa. Darah werewolf berwarna hitam," lanjut Renji.

"Huh?"

"Renji benar. Werewolf memiliki darah berwarna hitam. Dan orang yang digigit werewolf tetapi tidak dibunuh, akan berubah menjadi werewolf juga," ujar Rukia sedikit gemetar. Renji memandang Rukia dengan khawatir.

"Lalu? Ada lagi yang kau tau tentang werewolf? Yah misalnya cara membunuhnya atau mengembalikannya menjadi manusia lagi? Informasi di buku ini hanya sedikit," balas Ichigo yang sudah mulai capek mencari. Rukia mengangguk.

"Bodoh. Werewolf tak bisa kembali ke manusia biasa lagi. Gak ada yang bisa merubah werewolf jadi normal lagi." jawab Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo serius.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, cara membunuhnya?"

"Tusuk atau tembak saja. Dia pasti mati," jawab Rukia. Renji memperhatikan Rukia dari tadi.

"Kamu tahu banyak tentang werewolf rupanya," Ichigo menghina Rukia. Ia hanya ingin membuat Rukia kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau meremehkan jaringan informasiku, Kurosaki?" balas Rukia dengan nada jengkel.

"Yah.. Begitulah," jawab Ichigo senga.

WHAAAAACK!!

Kaki Rukia mendarat tepat di atas kepala Ichigo. Jangan main-main terhadap Kuchiki Rukia. Terkadang tendangannya menyakitkan.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, Kurosaki!" kata Rukia sambil menahan-nahan emosi.

"Yah.. Begitulah," ujar Ichigo sebelum ia ditendang lagi oleh Rukia. Renji hanya memperhatikan 2 sahabatnya dengan wajah lelah.

'Hah.. Bertengkar lagi.. Dasar,' ujar Renji dalam hati.

-oOo-

Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, dan Tatsuki pergi ke Urahara Shoten untuk bertemu dengan Kisuke Urahara dan Yoruichi. Mereka ingin menanyaka segala hal tentang kejadian yang terjadi di kota kahir-akhir ini.

Urahara dulunya juga pemburu hebat namun sudah bukan lagi. Yoruichi adalah peramal, ia bisa membaca takdir orang-orang yang minta diramal. Saat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan menjalankan tugas berburu tiga tahun lalu, Kisuke dan Yoruichi biasa memberikan mereka intruksi. Pengetahuan mereka tentang supernatural sangatlah tinggi.

Kisuke Urahara, Ishida Ryuuken, Kurosaki Isshin, dan Yoruichi dulunya adalah kelompok pemburu hantu di zaman mereka, kemudian tugas mereka sempat digantikan oleh Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yaitu 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu (1), tak pernah ada roh jahat yang menghantui dunia ini lagi. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, Kisuke dan Yoruichi bisa merasakan aktifitas roh jahat kembali, yaitu aktifitas werewolf.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk meminta pendapat Yoruichi-san tentang pembunuhan berantai itu," ujar Orihime sopan. Yoruichi dan Urahara duduk di depan Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, dan Uryuu.

"Oh itu. Kalau kalian berpikir itu perbuatan roh jahat. Kalian benar," jawab Yoruichi serius.

"Werewolf?" tanya Uryuu sambil menaikkan kaca-matanya yang turun.

"Tepat sekali, Ishida-san." jawa Kisuke dengan tenang. Yoruichi mengangguk lalu angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalian belum pernah menghadapi werewolf sebelumnya kan?" tanya Yoruichi. Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, dan Uryuu mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Besok, datanglah ke sini lagi bersma yang lain. Aku dan Kisuke akan memberikan kalian pengarahan. Sekarang ini, kembalilah ke rumah masing-masing. Kalau bisa, siapkan alat berburu kalian," Yoruichi memerintah ke-4 murid Universitas Karakura itu.

Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, dan Tatsuki pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka akan kembali berburu.. sejak tiga tahun tidak malakukan hal itu.

-oOo-

Urahara Shoten kembali sepi. Tessai, Jinta, dan Ururu sudah pergi tidur. Sementara Yoruichi dan Kisuke masih dalam percakapan yang serius.

"Ini pasti ada apa-apanya kan?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Ya. Ada yang memanggil kembali werewolf lagi sejak kita mengirimnya ke neraka 3 tahun yang lalu," jawab Kisuke sambil meneguk secangkir teh hangat.

"Tiga tahun lalu ya.. Hmm.. Lalu.. Kuchiki Rukia bagaimana?" Yoruichi berkata sambil terus menatap Kisuke tajam.

"Kuchiki-san… Aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan perasaannya.. Pasti.. Menyeramkan sekali.." jawab Kisuke sambil melepas topinya.

* * *

Werewolves, also known as lycanthropes, are mythological or folkloric humans with the ability to shapeshift into wolves or wolf-like creatures, either purposely, being bitten by another werewolf or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon.

**T-B-C**

* * *

**Author's note:** Wah maaf kalau masih belum jelas. Jadi, Ichigo dkk itu dulunya pemburu hantu 3 tahun lalu (mereka masih SMA) tapi ada suatu kejadian yang membuat mereka berhenti berburu. Lalu ada yang aneh dengan Rukia dan keanehan itu berkaitan dengan werewolf.

Terakhir, yang bagian darah werewolf warna hitam itu saya ngarang. Hahaha. Sebenernya saya gak begitu ngerti tentang werewolf juga. Haha.

(1) Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu : Akan ada di chapter-chapter mendatang.

Yosh, Review ya!! Hahaha : D


	2. Old Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural. Haha. XD. Inget, gak ada shinigami-shinigami-an di sini ya. Hehe. Oh iya, ada sedikit pembetulan di chapter 1. Tolong baca ulang ya. Hahaha. –ditendang karena ga becus-. :P gomen ne..

**Werewolves**

CHAPTER II

Cahaya bulan terpancar di malam yang gelap ini. Malam yang lumayan dingin dimana awan-awan yang samara-samar terlihat bergerak perlahan. Bintang-bintang yang berhamburan di langit pun terlihat jelas di malam yang dingin ini.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut putih yang berdiri memakirkan mobilnya. Wajahnya yang serius tersinari cahaya bulan.

Hitsugaya Toushiro memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah megah milik Juushiro Ukitake. Ia menarik nafas panjang, keluar dari mobil, dan mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah megah itu.

--

"Jadi menurutmu, 3 tahun yang lalu werewolf memang datang ke Karakura?" tanya Toushiro yang duduk di depan Ukitake. Beberapa jamuan untuk tamu disediakan di depan kedua laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Ya. Tak salah lagi. Aku dan Shunsui lah yang mengirim werewolf itu ke neraka,"

"Dikirim ke neraka?" ulang Toushiro tak percaya, lalu meneguk teh yang disediakan untuknya. Ukitake mengangguk setuju dengan wajah yang serius tapi tak menghilangkan wajahnya yang selalu terkesan ramah.

"Ya. Kau tahu masalah tiga tahun lalu kan? Dimana pintu neraka terbuka? Nah, werewolf itu adalah salah satu roh jahat yang bisa bebas," ujar Ukitake sambil tersenyum ramah. Toushiro terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ukitake.

"Hitsugaya-kun, sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan hal ini padamu. Karena hal ini adalah rahasia. Salah seorang dari temanmu pasti tak akan suka jika kuceritakan masalah ini kepadamu," kata Ukitake.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah jangan memancingku untuk bicara terlalu banyak. Yoruichi pasti membunuhku jika aku membeberkan rahasia,"

Toushiro memutar bola matanya. 'Orang tua.. selalu saja main rahasia-rahasia-an..'.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ukitake, sejak kita menutup pintu neraka 3 tahun lalu, bukannya roh jahat sudah pergi dari dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya? Lalu kenapa aktivitas roh jahat dimulai kembali?" tanya si jenius Toushiro sambil menatap laki-laki berambut putih yang lebih tua darinya dengan tajam.

"Oh itu aku juga kurang mengerti tapi sepertinya.. werewolf yang satu ini.. dipanggil," Ukiteke menarik nafas panjang.

"Dipanggil?"

"Ya.. kau mengerti maksudku kan? Hitsugaya-kun..?"

-oOo-

Esok harinya, sesuai permintaan Yoruichi, kesembilan murid Universitas Karakura itu pergi ke Urahara Shoten untuk berunding. Momo memutuskan untuk tetap hadir dalam rapat walaupun ia tak akan ikut berburu.

Walaupun ia tak diizinkan untuk berburu, Momo tetaplah bagian dari kelompok kecil itu. Separah apapun penyakitnya, semenyedihkan apapun kondisinya, dan sedekat apapun kematiannya, Momo tetaplah bagian dari mereka.

Hari masih sore saat ke-9 murid Universitas Karakura itu pergi ke Urahara Shoten. Sinar matahari yang berwarna keoranye-oranyean menyinari Urahara Shoten yang terlihat kecil dari luar.

--

"Kalian sudah tahu kan? Werewolf hanya berubah saat malam bulan purnama. Dalam 1 bulan, setiap daerah di dunia hanya mendapatkan malam bulan purnama sebanyak 1 kali," Yoruichi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Yoruichi memandang ke-9 murid Universitas Karakura kemudian kembali berbicara. Mata kucingnya menunjukkan bahwa pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan yang benar-benar serius.

"Oleh sebab itu, pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini hanya terjadi satu kali setiap bulan dan terjadi setiap malam bulan purnama. Hal itu sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa werewolf lah yang melakukannya,"

"Jadi, jika kalian mau memburu werewolf.. mulailah pencarian dari kota dimana terakhir kali korban ditemukan," kata Kisuke Urahara yang duduk di sebelah Yoruichi.

"Kota terakhir dimana korban ditemukan itu adalah kota Toho kan?" tanya Uryuu sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. Urahara mengangguk.

"Ya. Mencari werewolf tidaklah mudah karena di saat-saat selain malam bulan purnama, werewolf itu adalah manusia biasa. Sangat sulit mebedakannya. Makanya, kita lebih baik pergi ke Toho dan cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya," jawab Yoruichi. Tanagnnya dilipat dan kakinya bersila. Gaya Yoruichi saat bicara serius.

"Wah pasti susah sekali," sahut Renji yang dari tadi memperhatikan penjelasan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ya. Saat ini, kita hanya bisa berharap werewolf itu masih berada di Toho sehingga tidak begitu menyulitkan kita dalam mencari. Toho adalah kota kecil, kita berharap saja kita menemukannya di sana sebelum malam purnama bulan depan," kata Yoruichi.

Urahara tersenyum lalu berbicara, "Baiklah.. Kita berangkat besok pagi sebelum matahari terbit. Shunsui ada di Toho saat ini, ia akan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita perlukan. Penginapan dan lain-lain,"

"Persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing. Siapkan alat berburu dan keberanian kalian," ujar Yoruichi. Ia memandang ke arah Rukia sejenak lalu berbicara. Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam walau ia sangat memperhatikan segala detail penjelasan.

"Ketetapan hati juga diperlukan, rasa takut harus dihilangkan, dan pilihan yang menentukan," lanjut Yoruichi. Rukia menunduk, sepertinya sedang berada dalam pikiran yang mendalam.

Orihime Inoue sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia terus memperhatikan Rukia. Mencoba melihat sesuatu dalam pikirannya..

'Kuchiki-san..' ujar Orihime dalam hati, sementara Yoruichi kembali memberi pengarahan.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan. Tidak semua werewolf itu jahat. Ada werewolf yang hanya merupakan korban gigitan werewolf. Dan werewolf yang termasuk roh jahat adalah werewolf yang memang dasarnya werewolf bukan werewolf karena gigitan werewolf," Yoruichi berhenti sejenak.

"Dan werewolf yang satu ini sepertinya adalah werewolf murni," tambah Yoruichi. Mata Kuchiki Rukia melebar. Terlihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajahnya.

"Yoruichi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Toushiro sambil terus memandang mata Yoruichi yang seperti kucing.

"Apa?"

"Kalau werewolf yang satu ini adalah werewolf murni dan werewolf ini adalah roh jahat, bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini? Tiga tahun lalu, semua roh jahat telah kita kirim ke neraka dan pintu neraka telah ditutup rapat-rapat. Lalu, bagaimana werewolf ini bisa keluar dari neraka?" tanya Toushiro. Yoruichi menutup matanya sejenak untuk berpikir kemudian menjawab.

"Werewolf ini sepertinya dipanggil," jawabnya.

'Ukitake juga bilang begitu,' ujar si jenius Toushiro dalam hati.

"Dipanggil? Oleh siapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat heran.

Yoruichi menggeleng kemudian bicara, "Kalau masalah itu, aku juga belum tahu,"

"Mungkinkah yang melakukan semua ini adalah iblis itu?" tanya Momo dengan suara yang pelan karena khawatir.

"Entahlah. Tapi iblis itu sudah kita kirim ke neraka 3 tahun yang lalu kan?" jawab Yoruichi tegas. Momo kembali menunduk. Suasana kali ini.. suasana saat ini sangat menyeramkan.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" kata Kisuke Urahara sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri.

"Urahara-san, bagaimana cara membedakan werewolf selain dari darahnya?" tanya murid Universitas Karakura yang berambut oranye, Ichigo.

"Untuk sementara, perbedaan yang kita tahu hanya itu. Tapi kamu akan lebih mengerti werewolf jika kamu adalah werewolf," jawab Kisuke. Yoruichi mengangguk setuju.

"Karena hanya werewolf lah yang paling bisa mengerti werewolf," tambah Yoruichi tegas. Ke-9 murid Universitas Karakura itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jika tak ada pernyataan lagi.. ada 1 hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian," ujar Kisuke sambil menatap ke-9 juniornya. Matanya yang terlihat di balik bayangan topinya memancarkan tatapan keseriusan, lalu ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Ketika kalian siap saat itulah petualangan kalian kembali dimulai," lanjut Kisuke. Kesembilan pemburu hantu itu menanamkan tekad pada diri masing-masing. Mereka harus menemukan werewolf berdarah dingin itu sebelum kembali jatuh korban jiwa.

-oOo-

Rapat selesai pada pukul 06.00 sore. Langit yang tadinya berwarna oranye sudah mulai berubah menjadi warna biru dan ungu yang bercampur jingga. Beberapa sudah meninggalkan Urahara Shoten. Tapi Renji dan Rukia masih berada di sana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kisuke Urahara bicarakan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Kuchiki-san yakin akan ikut berburu?" tanya Kisuke lalu ia meneguk secangkir teh yang disiapkan Tessai.

"Ingat loh, werewolf ini kemungkinan adalah werewolf yang sama dengan werewolf tiga tahun yang lalu. Werewolf murni tidak banyak. Mungkin hanya 3 sampai 9 jumlahnya. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa werewolf yang satu ini sama dengan werewolf tiga tahun yang lalu," lanjut Urahara. Yoruichi duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai.

Rukia sempat terlihat sedikit kecewa dan tertekan. Renji bisa melihat itu dari mata violet Rukia yang memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

"Jadi Rukia?" ujar Yoruichi yang memecahkan keheningan. Rukia diam sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Aku ikut,"

"Untuk Hisana-nee, untuk Nii-sama, untuk Kaien-dono, dan untuk diriku sendiri," lanjut Rukia. Tubuhnya sempat bergetar. Renji memejamkan matanya, menyedihkan sekali melihat Rukia seperti ini.

"Jika itu keputusanmu.. Asalkan kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik, kamu tak akan apa-apa," ujar Kisuke sambil menarik topinya menjadi lebih turun. Rukia mencoba tersenyum akan perkataan Urahara. Walaupun sangat sulit untuk tersenyum ketika perasaannya sangatlah berantakkan.

"Rukia, aku peramal. Aku tahu bahaya menanti kalian di depan sana hanya dengan melihat wajah kalian. Semakin rumit dibacanya takdir, semakin besar bahaya yang menunggu. Dan takdirmu lah yang paling sulit kubaca," ujar Yoruichi.

Rukia terlihat sedih walaupun mencoba mengeluarkan senyum. Senyum itu senyum kesedihan dan kepasrahan. Renji mengenali sahabatnya dengan baik, dan ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini.

Takut, sedih, kecewa, semuanya mungkin tercampur aduk. Menyeramkan sekali.

"Urahara, dalam pencarian werewolf nanti.. Apa aku dibutuhkan?" tanya Rukia. Memberanikan diri menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang tak pasti.

"Kalau masalah itu.. terserah Kuchiki-san," jawab Kisuke. Yoruichi mengangguk setuju. Rukia mengangguk lalu diam, sepertinya ada di pikiran yang mendalam.

'Rukia...' batin Renji dalam hati. Laki-laki berambut merah mengetahui, Kuchiki Rukia berbeda dengan yang lain.. sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

-oOo-

Uryuu dan Orihime pulang bersama. Orihime diantar Uryuu dengan mobilnya ke apartement dimana ia tinggal. Sepanjang perjalanan Orihime diam saja.

"Inoue-san? Kamu terlihat khawatir dari tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Uryuu sambil terus menyetir. Orihime menatap Uryuu. Orihime duduk di sebelah Uryuu yang sedang menyetir.

"Ishida-kun, apa Ishida-kun menyadari dari tadi Kuchiki-san diam dan aneh?" tanya Orihime. Uryuu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Orihime lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir.

"Ya.. Kuchiki-san aneh," jawab Uryuu.

"Ishida-kun, aku—aku tadi mencoba memasuki pikiran Kuchiki-san," ujar Orihime lirih. Uryuu menatap Orihime dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yang aku bisa lihat dari pikirannya saat itu.. ha—hanyalah pikirannya akan.. Byakuya-kun. Hanya itu yang bisa aku baca.." lanjut Orihime.

"Inoue-san… Bukannya—"

"Iya aku tahu Ishida-kun mau bilang bukannya aku tak mau memasuki pikiran orang lain lagi. Ishida-kun mau bilang begitu kan?" ujar Orihime dengan senyum khasnya. Uryuu mengangguk.

"Ahaha, aku cuma makai itu dalam keadaan terpaksa. Tadi aku sangat penasaran apa yang ada di benak Kuchiki-san," Orihime cengengesan. Ia memegang kepalanya.

"Dalam keadaan terdesak? Tapi tadi Inoue-san membaca pikiranku kan?"

"Ah iya, Ishida-kun! Hahaha.. Maaf ya," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Uryuu membalas senyuman Orihime lalu kembali menyetir.

"Inoue-san, jangan terlalu mudah cemas. Kuchiki-san pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Uryuu tanpa memandang Orihime. Orihime tersenyum pada Uryuu.

'Ishida-kun melarangku untuk cemas kan? Tapi Ishida-kun sendiri merasa cemas. Aku bisa lihat itu di benak Ishida-kun.. Kuchiki-san.. Ada apa sebenarnya?' ujar Orihime dalam hati.

-oOo-

Toushiro dan Ichigo tidak langsung pulang. Mereka pergi untuk minum sebentar di cafe terdekat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Toushiro bicarakan dengan Ichigo. Masalah yang kemarin malam ia bicarakan dengan Ukitake. Kedua laki-laki yang perbedaan tingginya sangat jauh duduk di cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Ukitake mengatakan bahwa 3 tahun lalu, seorang werewolf pernah datang ke sini lalu kelompok Urahara membereskannya," ujar Toushiro. Tangannya dilipat. Gayanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kita?" balas Ichigo dengan cara bicara seperti biasa.

"Ukitake bilang, masalah werewolf 3 tahun yang lalu dirahasiakan karena salah satu dari kita tak mau hal ini diceritakan," jawab Toushiro meng-copy jawaban Ukitake.

"Huh? Aku kurang mengerti. Tiga tahun yang lalu itu berarti tahun dimana kita menyegel pintu neraka kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro mengangguk. Dalam benaknya hanya ada ingatan tentang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

-oOo-

—Flashback: cuplikan 3 tahun yang lalu—

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Momo, Toushiro, dan Renji adalah pemburu hantu sejak mereka berada di kelas 1 SMA. Kegiatan mereka biasanya menghabisi segala roh jahat yang mengganggu ketentraman manusia lalu mengirim mereka ke neraka.

Mereka sudah berburu selama 3 tahun dan 1 tahun terakhir ini adalah yang terburuk dimana lebih banyak roh jahat yang menyerang. Seseorang telah membuka pintu neraka sehingga semua roh jahat yang telah mereka kurung selama 2 tahun terakhir berhasil lolos kembali.

Seorang iblis yang sangat tangguhlah yang membuka pintu neraka untuk menghancurkan dunia. Iblis itu.. Aizen..

Malam ini adalah malam dimana tepat 3 tahun Ichigo dan kawan-kawan menjadi pemburu hantu. Di malam bulan purnama ini, mereka bepencar untuk menghentikan akifitas roh jahat yang telah menyebar. Mereka terpecah dalam beberapa kelompok. Urahara dan kelompoknya pun ikut bertempur malam itu.

Renji, Rukia, dan Byakuya terpecah bersama. Ichigo bertempur sendirian. Uryuu dan Orihime terpecah bersama sedangkan Tatsuki terpecah bersama Chad. Toushiro bersama Momo. Ukitake bersama Shunsui dan seketaris Shunsui, Nanao. Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, dan Ryuuken lah yang berhasil mengirim sang iblis ke neraka walaupun mereka tak berhasil membunuhnya.

Semua roh jahat yang lolos dari neraka telah disegel kembali di neraka. Sejak saat itu, tak pernah ada lagi ancaman roh jahat di dunia ini. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan telah berhenti berburu dan tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan dunia supernatural.

Selain itu, kehidupan mereka telah berubah. Momo divonis memiliki penyakit leukemia. Walaupun mereka terlihat seperti manusia normal sejak berhenti berburu, sebenarnya mereka tak pernah normal.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa 3 tahun mendatang, ancaman roh jahat kembali datang. Dan ancaman itu disebabkan oleh werewolf?

— End of flashback—

"Jadi werewolf sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya, itu berarti.. mungkin saja sudah ada korban werewolf di dunia ini. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Ya. Mungkin saja ada werewolf lain.. werewolf lain korban gigitan werewolf murni. Kau tahu kan? Kalau kita bisa menemukan korban werewolf 3 tahun lalu.. mungkin semuanya bisa menjadi lebih mudah," jawab Toushiro. Ia memandang langit yang berwarna biru gelap lewat jendela café. Langit malam itu sangat gelap.

"Ya. Hanya saja, ada tidak korban gigitan werewolf 3 tahun lalu. Dan kalu ada, dimana dia?" balas Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Itulah masalahnya. Padahal yang paling mengerti werewolf adalah sesama werewolf kan?" si jenius berambut putih itu terdiam. Kurosaki Ichigo juga terdiam.

'Adakah korban gigitan werewolf 3 tahun lalu yang bisa membantu kami? Kalau ada, dimana dia?'

-oOo-

Hinamori Momo pulang naik taxi dan segera pergi tidur. Penyakitnya membuatnya cepat lelah dan tentu saja lemah. Momo selalu dikelilingi oleh pikiran buruk tentang rencana perburuan yang akan di lakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Ke-8 temannya akan berangkat besok sebelum matahari terbit. Mengejar werewolf adalah pekerjaan yang sulit sekaligus berbahaya. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Momo hanya bisa berharap temannya akan kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Dan tentu saja dengan keadaan komplit, tidak ada yang mati.

Momo segera berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tidur dan segera merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dalam sekejap, Momo telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Die.. Die.. Die.. Matilah.. Matilah.. Matilah.." terdengar bisikkan seseorang di telinga Momo. Bisikkan yang membuat Momo merasa takut.

Momo mulai berkeringat dalam tidurnya. Mimpi buruk. Momo mimpi buruk.

"Matilah.. 26.12.09 matilah.. matilah.." terdengar bisikkan lain.

Momo mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia mulai berkeringat. Suara itu telah membisikkan Momo tanggal kematian seseorang.

"Mati.. Die.."

Bisikkan itu. Bisikkan itu memberitahu Momo tanggal kematian seseorang. Kematian siapa?

Sosok seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan poni yang sedikit menghalangi matanya, dan mata violet yang besar muncul di pandangan Momo.

Kuchiki.. Rukia..

"TIDAAAAAAK!!!" teriak Momo. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang bukan merupakan mimpi biasa. Itulah kemampuan Momo.. melihat batas kematian orang-orang tertentu.

* * *

Becoming a werewolf simply being bitten by another werewolf as a form of contagion. And a werewolf can be spawned from two werewolf parents.

T-B-C

* * *

**Author's note: **Wah maaf ya sebelumnya ada pemebtulan di chapter 1. Hahaha. Maaf sekali. Wah saya ga bisa nuangin ke dalam kata-kata jadi begini jadinya. Membingungkan sekali. membingungkan gak? Semoga enggak. Hahaha. XD. Oh iya ada, walaupun bukan werewolf murni, kalo udah jadi werewolf tetep bisa menularkan.. sepertinya begitu. Hahaha. Bener ga?

Lalu, kejadian 3 tahun lalu akan terus diungkap seiring berjalannya cerita :D. Dan maaf ya kalo ada yang ngarang-ngarang tentang werewolf. Solanya saya gak begitu mengenal werewolf, hahaha.. kan saya bukan werewolf. Gyahaha. –dilempar batu-.

Sudah dulu ya.. nanti saya coba post chapter berikut secepatnya. Hahaha. :D.

**And then, thanks to :** P. Ravenclaw, Darbi Arks XIII, Deeandra Hihara, Inuzuka Miku, dillia shiraishi, A twist Charlotte, Muggle, Nakamura arigatou, Potter Jaggerjack04, Books and Magyk, candygirl08, xXhatake01Xx, Louis XXI, Detective Naomi, cho-chan ochibi, Scooby-XX-doo. :P

**And special thanks to :** Mrs. Hilaliya yooo~ hahaha. XDD.

**Promotion Session:** Oh iya, kalo sempet baca dan review fict-fict ini ya!

-shinkansen uzumaki goes to boarding by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto).

-The Last Uzumaki by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto).

-CDWeb/ Change Destiny Web by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto).

-Surat Wasiat by P. Ravenclaw (Fict Naruto).

-Happiness You Give by Deeandra Hihara (Fict Naruto).

Fict-fict di atas punya teman saya. Bukan punya saya. Hahaha –dibuang ke jurang karena kebanyakan promosi-

Review sangat dibutuhkan! Hohohoho XDD.


	3. Go to Toho

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural. Haha. XD. Inget, gak ada shinigami-shinigami-an di sini ya.

****

Werewolves

CHAPTER III

Nafas Momo benar-benar tidak teratur. Apa yang ia dengar dalam mimpinya adalah tanggal kematian sesorang. Seorang teman yang bernama.. Kuchiki Rukia. Tubuh Momo bergetar sangat kencang dan tentu saja jantungnya juga berdegup tak beraturan.

Momo tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar, tapi kemampuannya memang tak pernah salah selama ini. Kemampuannya untuk melihat tanda kematian seseorang yang telah ditentukan sejak orang itu lahir.

Momo tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya, terbukti dari air mata yang dihasilkan oleh mata Momo yang berwarna gelap.

"Ru.. kia.. s-san," gumam Momo. Hal terberat dalam hidup Momo.. melihat batas kematian sahabatnya sendiri. Hitsugaya Toushiro salah satunya. Momo pernah melihat batas hidup Toushiro dan batas hidup Toushiro masih lah panjang sehingga Momo bisa merasa sedikit lega.

Tapi Rukia.. tanggal yang dibisikkan tadi, 1 setengah bulan dari sekarang. Waktu hidupnya, 45 hari lagi dimulai dari sekarang. Dimulai dari hari ini.

"Rukia-san… A- apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Momo lagi. Kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena takut.

Tak ada yang bisa Momo lakukan. Saat ini, Momo hanya mau bersama teman-temannya. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya selamanya.

'Ba- bagaimana? A- aku harus apa? I- ini bohong kan?' batin Momo dalam hati.

Hinamori Momo segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, segera memakai sebuah jaket untuk menghangatkannya di malam yang dingin. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menuju ke luar.. pergi ke suatu tempat.

-oOo-

Kuchiki Mansion yang mewah terlihat benar-benar damai dari luar, dan benar-benar sunyi. Dan kesunyian itu tidak hanya terlihat dari luar. Dalam Kuchiki Mansion jugalah sangat sepi dan damai. Hanya terdengar suara gemrcik-gemercik air yang dihasilkan oleh kolam di dalam mansion mewah itu.

Rukia sudah tiba di rumah. Renji mengantarnya pulang dan segera pergi lagi. Kuchiki Rukia sendirian di kamarnya yang luas. Tidak ada yang perlu ia siapkan untuk pemburuan besok. Rukia sudah siap, apapun yang terjadi. Werewolf itu, jika ia adalah werewolf yang sama dengan werewolf 3 tahun yang lalu, ia akan membayar semuanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia yang luas.

"Rukia-san, Hinamori-san ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-san," ujar Yamada Hanatarou, salah satu dari pelayan di Kuchiki mansion. Rukia memandang ke arah Hanatarou dengan bingung lalu mengangguk. Hanatarou pun segera meninggalkan ruangan.

'Momo? Malam-malam begini?' pikir Rukia dalam hati. Perempuan berambut hitam bernama Rukia itu segera berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menemui Momo yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Momo bisa melihat sahabatnya, berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Momo sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana cara memberitahukan Rukia tentang mimpinya. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri pastilah merasa bingung, melihat temannya tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan lusuh baru bangun tidur. Pasti ada yang tak beres dengan Momo.

"Momo? Ada apa? Kok tumben malam-malam datang ke sini?" tanya Rukia yang sekarang ini duduk di depan Momo.

"Ru.. Rukia-san.. a.. aku,"

"Ya?"

"A- a.. aku AKU MOHON RUKIA-SAN JANGAN PERGI!!" jerit Momo. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lutut meremas celana tidurnya dengan sangat erat. Air matanya terus saja mengalir di sekujur pipi Momo. Rukia terkejut melihat Momo tiba-tiba saja menangis dan berteriak. Momo melarangnya pergi?

"Mo- Momo, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia dengan pandangan bingung dan khawatir melihat tingkah laku Momo.

"Rukia-san.. aku – tak mau kehilangan teman. Bagiku Rukia-san adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga.. Rukia-san.. ja- jangan ikut berburu..," Momo menjawab dengan terus terisak isak. Ia menunduk sehingga Rukia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba Momo melarangku berburu? Ada apa ini?' ujar Rukia dalam hati. Momo tiba-tiba saja datang dengan pakaian jaket dan terlihat berantakkan lalu tiba-tiba saja melarang Rukia untuk ikut besok, hal itu jelas membingungkan Rukia.

"Mo- Momo, aku tidak mengerti," ujar Rukia dengan tatapan yang benar-benar bingung.

"A- ada sebuah alasan.. yang membuatku ingin menghentikan Rukia-san.. To- tolong Rukia-san.. jangan ikut berburu," jawab Momo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Rukia bisa melihat wajah Momo yang basah karena air mata.

"Alasan?"

Momo jelas tak bisa memberitahu Rukia tentang mimpinya barusan. Tentang kekuatannya yang tiba-tiba saja membaca tanggal kematian Rukia. Momo tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perasaan orang jika diberitahu batas hidupnya tinggal 45 hari lagi pastilah sangat menyeramkan. Dan Momo tak mau Rukia merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Apapun yang bisa Momo lakukan adalah menghentikan kepergian Rukia walau dalam lubuk hati Momo, ia tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kematian, dan kematian tidak bisa menunggu.

"Rukia-san, tolong dengarkan aku.. Aku tak mau melihat Rukia-san dalam bahaya.. aku benar-benar tak mau kalau-kalau Rukia-san kenapa-kenapa, aku tak mau me—" perkataan Momo segera dipotong oleh Rukia. Perempuan bermata violet itu menatap Momo dengan serius namun terlihat lembut.

"Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu terlalu khawatir seperti itu," ujarnya.

Momo menatap Rukia. Mata violetnya telah menunjukkan Momo perasaan Rukia saat ini. Rukia tak mau mendengarkan nasehat Momo. Rukia tak mau mengerti. Ia keras kepala. Sekeras apapun Momo melarangnya, Rukia pasti akan pergi juga. Itulah yang mata Rukia tunjukkan kepada Momo.

"Aku harus pergi, Momo. Apapun yang menantiku di ujung sana, sebesar apapun bahaya yang ada, aku harus tetap pergi. Itulah tekadku, Momo. Apapun yang kamu katakan tak akan merubah keputusanku.. karena.. werewolf itu harus segera ditemukan," ujar Rukia sambil menatap Momo. Pandangan Rukia sudah tak setajam yang tadi, pandangannya melembut. Momo hanya diam.

'Rukia-san tak akan mau mendengarkanku.. Ia tak akan mau.. apa aku harus membiarkan Rukia-san pergi? Aku tahu.. aku tak akan bisa menghentikan kematian.. tapi hati kecilku mengatakan.. aku tak bisa diam saja... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika itu kemauan Rukia-san.. aku tak berhak melarangnya kan?' ujar Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Momo, kalau aku bisa kembali, aku pasti kembali nanti. Aku janji," ujar Rukia pada Momo. Tangisan Momo sudah mulai mereda mendengar janji Rukia. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum padanya. Momo membalas senyuman itu.

'Rukia-san telah berjanji. Saat ini, abaikan saja kekuatan itu. Yang penting Rukia-san sudah berjanji dan ia pasti menepatinya,'

Momo memeluk sahabatnya, membisikkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan selamat jalan kepadanya. Besok, semuanya akan berubah. Kedelapan sahabatnya akan pergi, sementara ia hanya di sini. Berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

-oOo-

Renji terus menyetir mobilnya di jalanan yang gelap. Mendengarkan musik untuk mengisi kesunyian yang ada di mobilnya. Pikiran Renji ada dimana-mana. Renji sudah siap berburu, senjata sudah ia siapkan sebelum rapat dengan Urahara dilaksanakan.

Ia akan kembali berburu besok, musuhnya adalah werewolf. Dan kemungkinan adalah werewolf yang sama dengan werewolf 3 tahun yang lalu. Werewolf yang mengubah kehidupan salah satu sahabatnya.

Werewolf yang mengubah kehidupan Kuchiki Rukia...

..Grimmjow Jaggerjack..

Renji memegang dahinya yang dari tadi berdenyut-denyut. Setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, ia selalu merasa pusing dan tentu saja semakin membenci werewolf itu.

'Kalau Kuchiki Byakuya ada saat ini, ia pasti tak akan membiarkan Rukia ikut. Dan kalau saja.. aku bisa menghentikan Rukia untuk pergi besok..,' ujar Renji dalam hati sementara mobilnya terus melaju dengan kencang.

-oOo-

Toushiro Hitsugaya sampai di apartment-nya pada pukul 21.00 malam. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartementnya yang tak begitu besar namun bisa dibilang nyaman. Sehabis memarkirkan mobilnya, si rambut putih jenius itu menuju lift dan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 6.

Pintu terbuka, Toushiro memasuki ruangan dan segera merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang empuk. Ia hanya berbaring di sana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah 30 menit melamun seperti itu, Toushiro segera beranjak dari sofa empuknya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan untuk berburu besok.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang membebaskan werewolf itu dari neraka?' Toushiro terus mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya. Mencari semua alat yang bisa ia gunakan besok. Tangan Toushiro terus bekerja. Otaknya pun terus berpikir sampai ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat fotonya bersama teman pemburu hantunya yang lain.

Dalam foto itu, ia bisa melihat Momo yang tersenyum ceria di sebelahnya. Toushiro yang hanya memperlihatkan kejengkelan di balik wajah seriusnya. Terdapat teman-teman yang lain juga. Foto ini diambil saat mereka berhasil memburu hantu untuk yang pertama kali. Saat mereka mendapat tugas pertama sebagai pemburu hantu.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil, ia sempat terkekeh melihat foto lama itu.

'Dan sekarang, apa akan baik-baik saja jika Momo ditinggal sendirian di Karakura?' Toushiro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sementara tangannya kembali mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

-oOo-

Ichigo sampai di rumah pada jam yang sama dengan Hitsugaya. Kurosaki berambut oranye ini tiba di rumah dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Isshin dan tingkah bodoh ayahnya. Ichigo hanya merasa lelah, dan banyak hal yang harus ia siapkan untuk besok. Tak ada waktu bercanda lagi dengan ayahnya.

Isshin pun berhenti bertingkah bodoh ketika melihat Ichigo yang sedang tak mood untuk melayaninya. Keadaan sekarang ini memang serius dan tak ada waktu untuk bercanda.

KRING KRIING! Terdengar suara dringan telefon. Isshin lah yang harus mengangkat telefon karena Yuzu dan Karin sudah terlelap.

"Halo?" sapa Isshin. Terdengar suara yang Isshin kenal dari telefon itu.

"Ah, Kisuke.. bagaimana?" ujar Isshin lagi.

"Barusan saja, aku mendapat kabar dari Shunsui.. ia mengatakan bahwa di Toho, terjadi kejadian aneh," jawab orang di seberang telefon itu, Urahara Kisuke.

"Kejadian aneh?" ulang Isshin kurang mengerti. Tangannya ia letakkan di dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Ya. Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja menghilang pada pagi ini dan ia akhirnya ditemukan di bukit dekat hutan daerah Toho. Saat ditemukan ia masih hidup walaupun keadaannya lemah. Terdapat beberapa goresan di tubuhnya dan juga terdapat luka gigitan di lengan kanannya. Sekarang ini, ia masih berada di rumah sakit dan belum siuman," jawab Urahara panjang lebar.

"Werewolf? Apa werewolf yang melakukannya?" tanya Isshin.

"Shunsui dan Nanao, asistennya, pun segera mengecek keadaan perempuan itu dengan berpura-pura sebagai polisi. Ia pun mengecek keadaannya, dan perempuan itu sudah dipastikan adalah korban gigitan werewolf,"

"Korban gigitan werewolf? Apa perempuan itu akan—"

"Ya. Ia akan berubah menjadi werewolf," Kisuke memotong perkataan Isshin.

"Hah.. perempuan yang malang sekali. Jadi Kisuke, hanya berita buruk yang kau punya?" tanya Isshin lagi. Terdapat nada penyesalan dan iba atas kejadian yang menimpa prempuan malang itu.

"Kabar baiknya, dengan adanya korban di Toho.. itu berarti werewolf yang kita cari benar-benar ada di Toho saat ini. Dan kita bisa mendapatkan informasi dari perempuan itu ketika ia sudah sadar nanti," jawab Urahara dari seberang telefon.

"Eh? Perempuan itu hilang pada pagi hari? kalau itu perbuatan werewolf, bagaimana bisa ia bertransformasi sementara tidak ada bulan purnama?" tanya Isshin pada Urahara.

"Dia bisa bertransformasi kapan saja karena dia werewolf asli atau murni, Isshin-san.." jawab Kisuke Urahara dengan tenang.

_(A/N : Kalo werewolf asli/murni bisa berubah kapan saja __jadi gak tergantung bulan purnama. __Contohnya Greyback di Harpot. Hohoh.)_

"Oh jadi sudah dipastikan ia benar-benar werewolf murni? Wah kalau begitu kau harus segera memberitahu anak-anak kalau werewolf murni bisa berubah kapan saja Kisuke! Mereka belum tahu masalah itu kan?" balas Isshin.

"Iya. Nanti akan kuberitahu. Ah dan ya! Ada satu berita lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan,"

"Apa itu, Kisuke?" tanya Isshin dengan suara yang menunjukkan keseriusan yang tinggi.

"Yang memanggil werewolf ini bukan Aizen. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Aizen belum mati. Ia berada di neraka saat ini. Saat kita mengirim Aizen ke neraka 3 tahun lalu, Aizen mengatakan ia tak akan kalah semudah itu. Berarti, belum selesai,"

"Ya. Belum selesai. Ia _belum selesai_ mencoba menguasai dunia ini.. si Aizen itu.." ujar Isshin yang menarik nafas panjang.

-oOo-

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sejuk. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04:00 pagi. Langit yang masih sedikit gelap menemani sembilan murid Universitas Karakura yang akan berangkat pagi ini.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di depan Urahara Shoten. Siap untuk berangkat dan menempuh petualangan baru. Mereka akan pergi ke Toho naik kereta.

"Ah.. anak-anakku..saatnya kalian berangkat! Sungguh sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam.. aku tak bisa ikut dalam perjalanan yang menabjubkan!!" Isshin dengan tidak tahu malu menyampaikan sambutan yang kampungan. Membuat anaknya kesal saja.

"Tidak ikut?" tanya Tatsuki heran. Urahara, Yoruichi, Ukitake, dan Isshin mengangguk.

"Ya. Ada urusan yang harus kami kerjakan di sini," jawab Ukitake sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oke tak usah basa-basi lagi! Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu. Werewolf ini sudah dipastikan adalah werewolf murni. Dan maaf tak memberitahu kalian lebih awal, werewolf murni itu dapat berubah kapan saja, tak tergantung pada bulan purnama. Oleh sebab itu—" perkataan Yoruichi dipotong oleh Urahara.

"Oleh sebab itu, ada seorang gadis yang menjadi korban werewolf dan sekarang sudah menjadi werewolf di Toho. Makanya, tugas awal kalian saat ini adalah memperoleh informasi dari gadis itu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mempermudah pencarian," ujar Urahara denagn tenang.

"Temukan werewolf-nya, ketahui siapa pemanggilnya, apa tujuannya, dan bunuh kalau bisa," tambah Isshin dengan semangat.

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Orihime, Uryuu, dan Chad mengangguk setuju. Mereka sudah siap berangkat. Momo hanya bisa menatap ke-delapan sahabatnya dengan sedih. Berharap mereka tidak akan apa-apa.

--

"Rukia-san!! Hati-hati ya di jalan!" ujar Hanatarou dengan semangat. Ia ikut mengantarkan kepergian Rukia. Rukia membalas kata-kata Hanatarou dengan senyuman.

"Hai, kau juga jaga rumah baik-baik ya.." balas Rukia pada pelayannya. Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia hanya memberi senyuman menghina. Hanatarou pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia.

"Rukia-san hati-hati.. cobalah untuk tenang dan santai saja ya dan jangan lupa minum pil-nya..," bisik Hanatarou. Rukia mengangguk lalu tersenyum menghina pada Hanatarou.

"Cerewet ah.." balas Rukia.

Hinamori Momo tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Ichigo dan Renji yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Rukia. Memohon izin untuk berbicara dengan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Hinamori-san?" tanya Ichigo kepada Momo yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak ingin bicara. Renji mengangguk, menunjukkan ia memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Momo memandang kedua temannya. Ada sebuah pesan yang ingin Momo sampaikan.

"A-ano, Abarai-kun... Kurosaki-kun.. a- aku hanya ingin bilang selamat jalan, hati-hati, dan ada sebuah permintaan," ujar Momo dengan suara yang parau. Renji dan Ichigo menatap Momo dengan raut muka yang sedikit bingung.

"Bi- bisakah Abarai-kun.. dan Kurosaki-kun terus bersama Rukia-san.. maksudku.. bisakah Abarai-kun dan Kurosaki-kun.. menjaga Rukia-san? Terlebih lagi tanggal 26 Desember nanti?" jawab Momo setengah berbisik.

"26 Desember?" ulang Renji tidak mengerti. Momo mengangguk lalu berbicara lagi.

"Iya. Tolong ya.. Abarai-kun.. Kurosaki-kun.. tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Hati-hati di perjalanan nanti ya! Lalu baik-baik di sana! Jangan lupa cepat kembali ya!" ucap Momo yang seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Renji dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya," jawab mereka singkat.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, dan Chad datang menghampiri mereka. Gadis girang yang bernama Orihime segera memeluk sahabatnya, Momo.

"MOMO-CHA~N!! Baik-baik ya! Dan ingat untuk terus ceria OK? Minum obatnya.. jangan lupa untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan kita! Aku pasti nelfon Momo-chan nanti malam!!" ujar si girang Orihime dengan nada ceria. Membuat Momo tersenyum kecil.

"Momo, semangat dong!" ujar Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Momo. Hinamori Momo kembali tersenyum walaupun matanya sudah mulai memproduksi air mata.

"Hinamori-san, aku buatkan sebuah dress untuk Hinamori-san.." ujar Uryuu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah dress untuk Momo.

Suasana seperti inilah yang biasanya terjadi setiap hari. Penuh tawa dan senyuman.. bukan tangis dan kegelisahan atau ketakutan. Suasana yang hangat inilah yang mengantarkan ke-9 murid Universitas Karakura itu pergi ke Toho.

Waktunya tiba.

Waktu berangkat sudah tiba. Rukia, Tatsuki, dan Orihime melambaikan tangan ke arah Momo. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji akan segera kembali. Ichigo, Chad, Renji, dan Uryuu sudah siap di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke terminal kereta api. Terlihat juga Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, dan Isshin melambai-lambai untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju perjalanan yang baru.

Hitsugaya Toushiro berjalan di paling belakang, ia belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Momo. Toushiro berdiri di depan Momo. Ia tahu Momo ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung dan menatap Momo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Shiro-chan.." ujar Momo dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

"Hati-hati ya. A-aku akan selalu menunggu Shiro-chan, sampai Shiro-chan kembali nanti. Hati-hati Shiro-chan.." lanjut Momo sambil tersenyum sementara matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata kekhawatiran.

"Hn. Kamu juga sehat-sehat ya di sini," balas Toushiro sedikit tersenyum ke arah Momo. Hinamori Momo mengangguk. Lalu laki-laki pendek berambut putih itu berbalik dan akan segera meninggalkan Urahara Shoten untuk berangkat naik kereta.

Saat Toushiro semakin menjauh, menuju ke mobil dimana teman-teman yang lain sudah berkumpul, Momo meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Cepat kembali ya Shiro-chan!!" teriak Momo.

Hitsugaya Toushiro tak membalas kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Tidak juga membalikkan badan. Ia terus berjalan, kanan kirinya tetap dimasukkan ke dalam kantung sementara tangan kanannya melambai.

Momo tersenyum. Ketika mobil itu sudah nampak semakin kecil, senyum Momo melebar, seiring dengan melebarnya senyum Momo, semakin deras juga air mata yang ia keluarkan.

'Selamat jalan teman-teman.. cepat kembali ya..'

* * *

Werewolves have several described weaknesses, the most common being an aversion towolfsbane (a plant that supposedly sprouted from weeds watered by the drool of Cerberus while he was brought out of Hades by Heracles). Unlike vampires, werewolves are not harmed by religious artifacts such as crucifixes and holy water.

T-B-C

* * *

**Author's note: **Wah ini chapter bales dendam abis UAS!! Hahahaha.. :P.. ini udah update. Dan yak!! Grimmjow adalah werewolf-nya! Tapi siapa yang manggil Grimmjow?? I know!! –ditendang karena kampungan- Hahaha. XDD. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa perempuan yang digigit werewolf itu?? Pokoknya dia adalah perempuan yang tertindas (hint.. hint..) XDD. Terus ada yang tau maksud Hanatarou jangan lupa minum pilnya? Pil apa?? Fufufufu.. jangan-jangan Narkoba lagi –ditendang Hanatarou-.

Eh kok kayaknya saya jahat banget sama Chad? Dia ngomongnya dikit banget. Chapter ini ga ngomong, chapter kemarin ga ngomong, cuma chapter 1 doang! Itu juga cuma 1 kalimat kan? –ditonjok Chad-

Wah ada slight HitsuHina.. ichiRuki aja belum ada! (My fave~!) hahaha.. Darbi mah buang aja! Iya kan Dee? Zooi?

**And then thanks to:** P. Ravenclaw, Darbi Arks XIII, Deeandra Hihara, Inuzuka Miku, dillia shiraishi, A twist Charlotte, Muggle, Nakamura arigatou, Potter Jaggerjack04, Books and Magyk, candygirl08, xXhatake01Xx, Louis XXI, Detective Naomi, cho-chan ochibi, Scooby-XX-doo, ichiro walks, Myuuga Arai, Murasaki Ryoushin!! :P

Review sangat dibutuhkan! Hohohoho XDD.

**HAPPY VERY EARLY NEW YEAR!! ^o^**

-Wammy-


	4. Other Werewolves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural. Haha. XD. Inget, gak ada shinigami-shinigami-an di sini ya.

**Werewolves**

CHAPTER IV

Kereta itu mulai bergerak. Pemandangan pagi yang indah dapat dilihat di balik kaca yang berembun. Pohon-pohon bergerak semu ketika kereta berwarna biru tua itu terus melaju dengan kencang.

Pemandangan di kota Karakura berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang baru. Kota Toho. Sebuah kota asri yang tak begitu besar dan tak banyak penduduknya.

Kereta berhenti ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Para penumpang yang tidak banyak jumlahnya turun dari kereta. Delapan murid Universitas Karakura yang juga merupakan pemburu hantu turun dari kereta dan dapat melihat siapa yang sudah menunggu mereka di stasiun.

"Selamat datang di Toho anak-anakku!!" sapa Shunsui Kyoraku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di sebelahnya berdirilah wanita berwajah cantik namun sepertinya tegas dan galak bernama Ise Nanao, asistennya Shunsui.

"Ohayo, Kyoraku-san! Nanao-san!" sapa Orihime dengan suara yang ceria bukan main. Nanao hanya menaikkan kaca matanya lalu mengangguk pada Orihime.

Sebuah mobil limousine sudah menunggu untuk membawa mereka semua ke rumah Shunsui. Untuk istirahat kemudian mulai bekerja keras mencari werewolf yang saat ini ada di Toho. Mobil limousine itu melaju dengan kencang. Supir Shunsui-lah yang menyetirnya.

"Wah sekarang sudah masuk Universitas ya. Pantas sudah lebih tinggi dari 3 tahun yang lalu waktu SMU! Iya kan Nanao-chan yang manis??" ujar Shunsui. Memulai percakapan selama perjalanan. Nanao hanya diam, tapi memberikan pandangan yang biasa ia berikan kalau Shunsui memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ah tidak juga," balas Ichigo. Maksud Ichigo menjawab seperti itu jelas ada maksudnya. Berhubung dengan adanya 2 orang pendek di antara mereka bersembilan. Toushiro dan Rukia. Rukia jelas langsung menonjok Ichigo sementara Toushiro sudah mengumpat-umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kyoraku-san, setelah sampai di rumah, kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dimana perempuan itu dirawat atau istirahat dulu?" tanya Uryuu sambil menaikkan kaca-matanya yang turun 3 cm.

"Oh terserah kalian. Maunya bagaimana?" balas Shunsui yang sedang meminum sebotol sake.

"Kita langsung pergi saja. Semakin cepat bergerak semakin baik," jawab Toushiro yang paling pandai mengatur. Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk. Setelah sampai mereka akan segera menyelidiki perempuan yang menjadi korban gigitan werewolf itu.

--

Akhirnya limo itu berhenti di rumah Shunsui yang cukup besar. Dengan tembok bernuansa bata seperti rumah Eropa zaman dahulu kala. Terdapat pekarangan yang luas di depannya, dari belakang rumah kita dapat melihat sebuah pegunungan dengan danau di tengah-tengah pegunungan itu. Pemandangannya sungguh indah dan sejuk.

"Nah sekarang kita menyamar jadi apa untuk mewawancarai perempuan itu?" tanya Renji yang tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja Abarai-kun.. aku sudah menjahitkan seperangkat pakaian perawat dan satu pakaian dokter dan satu pakaian cleaning service! Ini ambil saja..," jawab Uryuu sambil mengeluarkan seperangkat pakaian-pakaian perawat dari kopernya.

"Ini.." ujar Uryuu yang sedang menyodorkan satu pakaian perawat wanita ke arah Renji.

"I- INI?! Ini kostum perawat wanita, bodoh!!" balas Renji kaget. Ia jelas tidak mau memakai kostum seperti itu.

"Hah! Kalau kau gerai rambutmu, kau sudah sempurna kostumnya!" ejek Ichigo dari sisi lain ruangan. Membuat Renji panas dan memulai pertengkaran konyol.

"Ishida, memangnya tidak ada kostum perawat laki-laki?" tanya Rukia kepada Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu menaikkan kaca matanya yang turun 2,5 cm lalu menjawab.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku hanya meledek Abarai-kun saja tadi,"

"Oh baiklah. Berarti kita akan menyamar menjadi perawat untuk mengorek informasi dari perempuan itu," ujar Chad.

-oOo-

Rumah sakit Bleach adalah rumah sakit dimana perempuan korban gigitan werewolf itu dirawat. Delapan perawat (palsu) itu memasuki gedung dan langsung berpura-pura sebagai perawat yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Mondar-mandir. Mereka segera menanyakan ke recepsionist dimana perempuan yang ditemukan di bukit kemarin dirawat.

"Permisi, maaf. Saya lupa kamar perempuan yang ditemukan di bukit kemarin itu dimana ya?" tanya Tatsuki dengan ramah.

"Oh perempuan itu.. hmm.. sebentar ya," balas recepsionist itu. Tatsuki tersenyum agar terkesan ramah.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi. Kamar nomor 848," jawab recepsionist itu ramah. Tatsuki mengumankan kata terima kasih lalu segera pergi menuju ke tempat teman-temanya bersembunyi dan siap pergi ke kamar 848 untuk berbicara dengan perempuan yang ternyata bernama Nemu itu.

-oOo-

Ketika lift terbuka, delapan perawat palsu yaitu Ichigo dan kawan-kawan segera keluar dan mencari kamar nomor 848, mereka menyusuri sebuah koridor dan akhirnya menemukan kamar itu.

Mereka segera mengetuk pintu dengan Ichigo di paling depan karena dialah yang menyamar menjadi dokter.

TOK! TOK! Ichigo mengetuk pintunya. Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah aneh dan topi yang tidak jelas bentuknya apa membuka pintunya.

"Permisi, kami akan mengecek perkembangan Nemu-san," Ichigo mulai akting sebisa mungkin.

"Mengecek keadaan Nemu? Aku rasa ia baru saja dicek keadaannya 15 menit yang lalu," balas orang itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Nemu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, ada kesalahan dalam pengecekkan yang tadi. Maka itu pengecekkannya diulang," jawab Ichigo. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia adalah dokter palsu.

Mayuri terlihat bingung tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk. Mayuri bahkan dapat menghitung berapa jumlah perawat yang ikut dalam pemeriksaan.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa perawatnya banyak sekali?" tanya Mayuri sedikit curiga.

"Oh itu karena mereka semua dibutuhkan dalam pengecekkan keadaan Nemu-san. Yang berbadan besar itu cleaning service tuan, yang itu ahli luka bakar, yang ini ahli psikologis, yang rambut merah itu ahli jantung, yang satunya lagi ahli—" jawaban bohong Ichigo dipotong oleh Mayuri.

"Ya sudah kalau mau memeriksa Nemu, tapi jangan lama-lama." balas Mayuri ketus.

"Baik. Tapi bisakah tuan meninggalkan ruangan? Yah, soalnya ini adalah pemeriksaan antara dokter, perawat, dan pasien," ucap Rukia pada Mayuri.

Mayuri memberikan pandangan kesal pada delapan perawat palsu itu lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Rukia, Toushiro, dan Chad menarik kursi untuk berbicara dengan Nemu. Nemu sudah sadar. Matanya terbuka namun dari tadi ia diam saja. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti manusia yang tak punya harapan hidup.

"Ehm, Nemu-san.. boleh tanya? Sebenarnya—" baru saja Uryuu akan memulai bicara tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar 848 terbuka. Terlihat Mayuri dengan raut muka marah di sana.

"KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA SIAPA HAH?!" tanya Mayuri dengan nada yang mengecam. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan dapat melihat reaksi Mayuri dan menebak apa yang terjadi. Mayuri telah mengetahui kebohongan mereka.

"Ka-kami—" Orihime mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mayuri tapi segera dipotong oleh Mayuri yang sedang marah itu.

"Kalau kalian itu benar dokter yang akan mengecek keadaan Nemu, bagaimana dengan dokter dan perawat-perawat yang ini?!" kata Mayuri dengan mata melotot. Ia menunjuk sekelompok orang yang dandanannya mencolok berpakaian dokter dan perawat.

Laki-laki berkepala botak cemerlang—Wanita berambut ikal panjang coklat kekuning-kuningan—Laki-laki berambut bob dengan make-up—Laki-laki dengan badan besar dan tampang menyeramkan seperti preman—dan seorang bocah kecil berambut pink yang suaranya menggemaskan.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Dokter yang akan merawat Nemu," kata laki-laki yang berbadan besar itu. Suaranya menggelegar membuat seisi ruangan takut padanya.

"Bo-bohong! Mana ada dokter gayanya seperti itu!" ujar Uryuu yang reflect langsung berkata begitu.

"Hah! Mana ada cleaning service ikut dalam pemeriksaan, bodoh!!" balas laki-laki berkepala cemerlang, Ikkaku Madarame sambil menunjuk Chad yang ikut duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Perawat yang kecil seperti bocah juga tak ada, baka!" balas Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"CUKUP! SEKARANG, SIAPA DOKTER NEMU SESUNGGUHNYA?!!" bentak Mayuri dengan keras. Suaranya dapat terdengar sampai ke ruangan sebelah. Pantas saja, seorang dokter yang benar-benar dokter datang ke kamar 848.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Dokter itu dengan heran.

"RUMAH SAKIT MACAM APA INI?! Ada dokter-dokter yang mengaku sebagai dokternya Nemu! Sebenarnya siapa dokternya Nemu?!" bantak Mayuri kepada Dokter asli yang baru saja datang.

Sang dokter menatap ke arah Kenpachi dan kelompoknya serta ke arah Ichigo dan kelompoknya dengan tatapan bingung yang lama kelamaan menjadi tatapan marah.

"Selama 10 tahun aku bekerja di sini, tak pernah ada dokter dan perawat berdandanan mencolok seperti ini! Orang-orang ini pastilah penipu! Keluar kalian dari sini sebelum aku panggilkan polisi!!" bentak Dokter asli itu. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu juga Kenpachi dan yang lain.

Kenpachi dan kelompoknya merupakan dokter palsu juga. Itu berarti ada tujuan yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap Nemu.

-oOo-

"Ken-chan! Rencana kita gagal ya untuk mengorek informasi dari Nemu-chan!!" ujar bocah berambut pink yang duduk di atas pundak Kenpachi, Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi mengangguk lalu terus berjalan, diikuti dengan Ikkaku, dan dua orang lainnya yaitu Rangiku Matsumoto dan Yumichika Yasegawa.

"Hei! Hei!" terdengar panggilan dari belakang. Ternyata Ichigo yang memanggil Kenpachi dan rombongannya.

"Ada apa?" balas Ikkaku yang menengok ke belakang. Ichigo dan yang lain berjalan mendekat ke arah Ikkaku dan rombongannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Nemu Kurotsuchi?" tanya Toushiro pada Kenpachi dan yang lain.

"Tujuan kami hanya satu. Mencari informasi," jawab Yumichika.

"Mencari informasi?" ulang Tatsuki tak mengerti. Yumichika mengangguk.

"Kalau mau bicara lebih lanjut, ayo bicarakan sambil minum-minum!!" ujar wanita berambut ikal panjang bernama Rangiku.

Toushiro memandang teman-temannya, meminta sebuah kesepakatan. Ketika teman-temannya mengangguk setuju, Toushiro mengangguk pula ke arah Rangiku tanda mereka setuju untuk minum sebentar dengan kelompok orang-orang aneh itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-oOo-

Mereka duduk di sebuah cafe. Cafe itu bernama cafe Zaraki. Ternyata di cafe itulah mereka (Kenpachi dan lainnya) bekerja dan berkumpul. Ichigo dan yang lain juga mendapat sebuah informasi yaitu Kenpachi, adalah bos Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, dan Rangiku. Dan ternyata Nemu bekerja sebagai cleaning service di cafe itu.

"Jadi kenapa kalian ingin bertemu Nemu? Informasi apa yang ingin kalian cari?" tanya Tatsuki kepada Rangiku yang sedang minum sake.

"Sebelumnya biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto." ujar wanita yang gayanya nyentrik itu.

"Madarame Ikkaku," ujar kepala cemerlang.

"Yumichika Yasegawa," ujar laki-laki berambut bob.

"Yachiru Kusajishi," ujar bocah berambut pink yang menggemaskan.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," ujar laki-laki seperti preman dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pun balas memperkenalkan diri. Setelah mereka sudah mengenal nama masing-masing, mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Pertanyaan kalian biar aku yang jawab. Kalau kalian tanya apa yang kami inginkan dari Nemu, hanya satu… menanyakan siapa yang menyerangnya hingga menjadi werewolf," jawab Rangiku Matsumoto dengan santai tapi tidak menghilangkan aura keseriusan yang ada.

Werewolf. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Rangiku itu jelas membuat delapan Universitas Karakura itu kaget. Rangiku dan yang lainnya mengetahui keberadaan werewolf? Apa mereka adalah pemburu hantu juga? Hanya itu yang ada di benak delapan pemburu hantu dari Karakura itu.

"Muka kalian jelek begitu, belum pernah dengar kata werewolf sebelumnya?" tanya Yumichika dengan nada mengejek.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa kalian tahu tentang werewolf?" Uryuu balas bertanya dengan kaget.

"Huh dasar. Kalian itu pemburu hantu kan? Masak tak tahu werewolf?" Ikkaku juga bals bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu kami itu pemburu hantu?" tanya Toushiro kepada Ikakaku dan yang lainnya. Memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada mereka.

"Bodoh. Kami tahu karena melihat tindak tanduk kalian. Ditambah lagi dengan senjata itu." kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk sebuah senapan yang sudah Renji coba sembunyikan agar tak terlihat tapi ternyata kelihatan juga.

"Ah ya. Kami memang pemburu hantu yang berniat untuk menemukan werewolf yang menyerang Nemu. Apa kalian pemburu hantu juga?" tanya Toushiro. Pertanyaan ini tidak dijawab oleh Yumichika, Ikkaku, ataupun Rangiku. Pertanyaan ini langsung dijawab oleh Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Kami bukan pemburu werewolves. Malahan sebaliknya, kami adalah werewolves. Bangsa werewolves," jawab Kenpachi dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Mata Ichigo dan kawan-kawan melebar. Mereka tak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar. Orang-orang aneh di depan mereka saat ini adalah werewolves? Itulah yang ada di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Ka- kalian werewolves?" ulang Rukia dengan terbata-bata. Yachiru mengangguk kemudian menjawabnya.

"Ya! Aku, Ken-chan, Yumichika, Ran-chan, dan baldy-chan adalah werewolves. Tapi kami tidak jahat kok. Jangan takut," ujar Yachiru dengan senyum yang lucu.

"Sekarang ini biarkan aku memberitahu kalian siapa aku sebenarnya. Namaku Kenpachi Zaraki. Werewolf murni sekaligus pendiri kelompok kecil ini," kata kenpachi dengan seringaian yang keren.

"Kau werewolf murni? A-apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Uryuu masih lah bingung. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan orang aneh yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan mereka lalu orang-orang itu mengatakan mereka adalah werewolves. Tidak masuk akal bagi Uryuu.

"Aku Ikkaku Madarame. Bukan werewolf murni. Aku digigit oleh Yumichika hingga menjadi werewolf, lalu aku bertemu dengan Taichou (Kenpachi) dan bergabung dengannya di sini. Aku suka hidup dengan makhluk yang sejenis denganku," Ikkaku mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selanjutnya aku. Namaku Yumichika Yasegawa. Aku sangat menyukai hal yang cantik dan membenci hal yang jelek. Aku bukan werewolf murni karena aku adalah gigitan seorang werewolf yang selama ini tak kuketahui siapa. Kemudian aku hilang kendali saat aku bertransformasi hingga menyerang Ikkaku,"

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan bingung. Atau bisa dibilang tidak mengerti. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mereka. Ichigo dan yang lain bisa saja berkerja sama dengan kelompok Zaraki.

"Aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Aku suka bersantai dan aku bukan werewolf murni. Aku bertemu dengan Taichou 3 tahun yang lalu, kemudian bergabung dengannya," Rangiku menjelaskan dengan sedikit malas-malasan. Ia sepertinya akan mabuk.

"Aku Yachiru Kusajishi. Aku bukan werewolf murni. Aku digigit oleh Ken-chan.. lalu aku membantu Ken-chan mendirikan café ini!" itulah giliran si bocah kecil, Yachiru.

"Sekarang, kalau boleh tahu, apa tujuan kalian mendatangi Nemu?" tanya Yumichika si cantik.

"Yah sesuai dengan pekerjaan kami.. kami ingin menemukan werewolf yang menyerang Nemu," jawab Ichigo simpel dan singkat.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kalian sama dengan kami. Kami ingin mengetahui siapa werewolf yang menyerang Nemu. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" Ikkaku berkata walau dengan nada yang sedikit malas-malasan.

Toushiro yang betindak seperti ketua menengok ke arah teman-temannya, seakan meminta persetujuan menerima atau tidaknya tawaran Ikkaku tadi. Mereka jelas masih miskin informasi dan tak mengerti apa-apa tentang werewolf. Mereka jelas butuh bantuan orang yang berpengalaman untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dan sepertinya tawaran bekerja sama dengan werewolves yang baik akan sangat membantu mereka.

"Ide bagus.." gumam Ichigo sambil terus mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Fufufu.. kalau begitu ayo kita temukan werewolf itu bersama-sama," ujar Kenpachi. Lidahnya yang keluar memberikan aura menyeramkan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada pertanyaan. Apa kalian tahu dari mana werewolf ini datang?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak. Maksudku belum. Yah, kami memang belum tahu siapa yang memanggil werewolf ini. Werewolves hanya bisa dipanggil oleh sesama werewolves. Yang jelas bukan kami yang memanggilnya. Kami terlalu anggun untuk melakukan hal kotor seperti itu," jawab Yumichika sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

"Werewolves hanya bisa dipanggil oleh sesame werewolves? Itu berarti—" kata-kata Uryuu dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Itu berarti yang memanggil werewolf ini adalah orang dari bangsa werewolves juga," katanya.

"Selain kalian, apa ada werewolves lain yang kalian kenal?" tanya Toushiro pada bangsa werewolves itu.

"Selama ini tidak. Werewolves yang kami kenal adalah werewolves yang bergabung dengan kami selama ini. Selain kami, aku tidak mengenal werewolves lain," si kepala cemerlang, Ikkaku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kecuali Yumichika dan Rangiku-san," tambah Ikkaku cepat-cepat.

Yumichika menarik nafas panjang lalu berbicara. "Ya. Kecuali aku dan Rangiku-san. Karena sampai sekarang aku tak tahu siapa yang menggigitku hingga aku menjadi werewolf seperti ini.. Aku hanya ingat bahwa werewolf itu berambut putih. Putih bersih.. dan yah.. anggun.. tidak abu-abu kusam seperti werewolf yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang kota,"

Ketika mendengar cerita Yumichika, Rangiku Matsumoto terdiam. Ia bahkan masih ingat siapa yang mengubahnya menjadi werewolf. Ia bahkan masih ingat siapa namanya dan ia mengenal orang yang mengubahnya menjadi werewolf.

Selama ini, Rangiku tak pernah memberitahu siapa yang mengubahnya menjadi werewolf. Jika ditanya, ia selalu menjawab 'aku tak sempat lihat wajahnya.' Begitu jawabnya. Padahal sebenarnya ia masih dapat mengingat dengan baik werewolf yang menyerangnya.

"A- aku lama-lama bosan dengan pembicaraan werewolf ini.. lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Besok saja kita lanjutkan ya. Besok juga kita coba berbicara dengan Nemu.. oh oke, ja~!" Rangiku tiba-tiba saja berakting aneh dan meninggalkan cafe Zaraki secepatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Ran-chan ya Ken?" ujar Yachiru dengan nada yang bingung. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Kata-kata Rangiku benar juga. Mereka sudah lelah berdiskusi sepeti ini. Lebih baik mereka pulang dan bertemu lagi nanti.

"Besok jam 7 pagi di Café Zaraki," ujar Ikkaku saat bersalaman dengan Ichigo.

"Ah ya," jawab Ichigo.

-oOo-

Toushiro memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, Orihime sedang memasak, Tatsuki memilih untuk keliling kota dengan Chad dan Uryuu. Ichigo memilih untuk tidur siang di kamarnya karena kelelahan. Renji dan Rukia duduk di tepi danau dekat pegunungan yang berada di dekat rumah Shunsui.

"Rukia, kalau Kuchiki-taichou ada. Dia pasti tak akan membiarkanmu ikut," kata Renji yang sedang berbaring di sebelah Rukia yang sedang duduk.

"Hn.. Sudah berapa tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi, Renji?" tanya Rukia kepada sahabatnya.

"Tiga tahun. Aku rasa sudah tiga tahun," jawab Renji tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Tiga tahun ya? Sudah lumayan lama juga.. apa dia bahagia di sana ya?" Rukia bertanya lagi. Renji mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah Rukia.

"Aku rasa begitu. Kau harus tinggalkan masa lalu Rukia! Jangan sedih terus!" Renji mencoba menyemangati Rukia. Rukia tak membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak mau membalasnya karena Renji itu benar.

Rukia mengeluarkan HP-nya. Membuka gallery photo yang ada di HP dan tersenyum sedih. Ia memandang sebuah foto dimana ada Hisana yang tersenyum ceria, di sebelahnya ada Byakuya dengan ekspesi dingin yang biasa, serta dirinya saat masih kecil sekitar 10 tahun tersenyum ceria.

Ada juga foto Kaien dan Miyako yang sedang tersenyum. Rukia berdiri di antara mereka. Kaien merangkulkan tangan kanannya di leher Rukia, tangan kirinya membentuk hurup V untuk victory. Miyako yang cantik tersenyum manis di sebelah Rukia. Foto itu diambil saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun.

"Renji…," panggil Rukia pelan sementara ia terus tersenyum melihat gallery photo di HP-nya.

"Hn?" jawab Renji yang sedang berbaring di rumput.

"Tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang saat bertemu _Rangiku-san, dan yang lain_?" tanya Rukia. Senyumnya tak memudar.

"Entahlah.. memang apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Renji sambil mencoba bangun ke posisi duduknya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Renji. Tapi perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Sangat jauh malah.. untuk mengetahui dan mengenal, orang-orang yang sebangsa denganku," ujar Rukia. Ia sudah tak menatap gallery photo itu lagi. Ia menatap langit yang gelap dan berkabut. Sekali lagi, senyum Rukia tidak memudar.

"Syukurlah.. akhirnya kamu menemukan orang-orang yang sebangsa denganmu ya," balas Renji. Ia juga tersenyum. Renji tersenyum untuk temannya, Rukia.

* * *

Another vulnerability is to use a weapon of silver (bullet, knife etc). To stab a werewolf with a silver dagger, or to shoot it with a silver bullet is said to not only kill a werewolf, but to also cause it agony in the time before it dies, rather resembling being slowly burned from the inside.

T-B-C

* * *

**Author's note:** Maaf ya update-nya dicepetin (kecepetan) haha.. soalnya kalo minggu depan, saya kayaknya ga bisa karena mau pergi.. :) ga apa-apa ya kalo updatenya dicepetin.. ^^v chapter depan kemungkinan bakal lama updatenya.. :) Saya udah bikin sampe chapter nya udah mau tamat sih jadi tinggal update aja.. maaf ya kalo kecepetan.. hahaha.. :P

Okeeyy terima kasih atas review-review yang telah masuk! Sangat membantu! : )

Review sangat dibutuhkan! Hohohoho XDD.

**HAPPY ****VERY EARLY**** NEW YEAR!! ^o^ AND HAPPY HOLIDAY!!**

-Wammy-


	5. Three Years Ago

Disclaimere: I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural. XD. Inget, ga ada shinigami-shinigamian ya. Hahaha.

Di chapter ini, kebanyakan itu flashback. Kalau di _italic_ berarti itu Yoruichi's POV. XD.

**Werewolves**

CHAPTER V

Kisuke Urahara memandang langit yang biru cerah di siang hari dari celah-celah jendela. Matahari yang masih tinggi memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan topi itu meneguk teh hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh Tessai.

Perempuan bermata seperti kucing dengan kulit hitam dan berambut ungu duduk di depan Urahara. Ia duduk bersila dan tangannya dilipat. Di sebelah wanita itu, terdapat laki-laki berkaca mata yaitu Ishida Ryuuken. Di samping Ryuuken, duduklah Kurosaki Isshin. Mereka duduk melingkari meja teh yang bundar itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Yoruichi?" tanya Isshin. Ia menggaruk lehernya.

Yoruichi Shihouin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari partner-nya itu. Ia memandang langit yang biru dengan awan-awan yang terlukis di atasnya. Sementara pikirannya terus mengingat apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Bagaimana semua ini selesai tapi ternyata masalah kembali terjadi.

_Flashback_: Awal mula dari semuanya.

_Kami—Maksudku, Kisuke, Isshin, Ryuuken, Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi Fon, dan aku adalah sekelompok pemburu hantu atau bisa dibilang roh jahat. Roh yang mengganggu kenyamanan manusia di muka bumi ini. Kami membasmi mereka kemudian mengirimnya ke neraka. Pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Sulit malah._

_Sudah lima tahun kami menjalani pekerjaan ini. Selain bekerja sebagai pemburu hantu, kami jelas memiliki pekerjaan lain. Contohnya Isshin dan Ryuuken yang bekerja sama membangun sebuah rumah sakit besar di Karakura. Aku dan Soi Fong yang bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Atau apalah namanya._

_Hidup ini adalah memori dan misteri. Itu pendapatku. Yoruichi Shihouin._

_Pekerjaan ini terus kami lakukan untuk melindungi orang lain. Walau kami bukan superhero. Yang jelas, kami pasti merasa lelah pastinya dan bosan mungkin? Sebab itulah, kami harus memberikan pekerjaan ini ke orang lain. _

_26 Februari 2005.._

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dikumpulkan di sini?" tanya Soi Fong.

_Yah, aku masih bisa mengingatnya. Soi Fong masih ada saat itu._

Sembilan murid SMU Karakura itu menggeleng. Mereka tak tahu kenapa mereka dikumpulkan. Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Tessai datang menjemput dan segera membawa mereka ke Urahara Shoten.

"Kami ingin kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kami," tambah Ryuuken Ishida. Ia memandang ke-sembilan murid SMU Karakura itu dengan tajam.

"Pekerjaan? Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Uryuu Ishida, putra dari pada Ryuuken Ishida.

"Membasmi roh jahat," jawab Ryuuken. Reaksi anak-anak itu bisa dibilang kaget. Mata mereka melebar dan tentu saja tak mengerti. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka pasti akan mengerti dan tentu saja, mau mengambil pekerjaan itu.

"Roh jahat?" Ichigo mengulang kata-kata Ryuuken dengan heran.

"Ya," jawab Kisuke Urahara. Dari balik bayangan topinya, mata Kisuke memandang sembilan anak-anak itu dengan tajam.

_Segudang pertanyaan telah mereka lontarkan. Segudang jawaban telah kami ucapkan. Mereka mengerti. Di akhir pertemuan, kami meminta jawaban dari mereka masing-masing.._

"Jadi bagaima? Kalian mau menggantikan kami?" tanya Isshin dengan serius. Tidak seperti biasanya, Isshin tidak bercanda dan bertingkah bodoh dan konyol.

_Aku bisa melihat bahwa mereka pasti sedang berpikir. Di sisi lain, menjadi pahlawan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi sisi lainnya mengatakan, menempuh bahaya bukanlah hal yang mengasyikkan._

"Uryuu. Kau terima tawaran ini?" tanya Ryuuken pada anaknya. Orang yang satu ini sangatlah dingin—bahkan ketika berbicara pada anaknya sendiri.

Uryuu mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terunduk. Matanya bertemu dengan mata ayahnya yang seperti es. Satu detik serasa satu jam untuk Uryuu. Ia tak bisa menolak. Untuk kontak mata dengan ayahnya saja sudah seperti menghipnotisnya untuk melontarkan suatu jawaban tanpa ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Ya. Ya ayah," jawab Uryuu dengan pasti.

"Ichigo, kau pasti terima kan?" tanya Isshin kepada putranya. Tidak seperti Ryuuken, Isshin bertingkah jauh lebih ramah.

Ichigo mengangguk. Tak ada yang menghalanginya untuk menjawab 'Ya'. Karena ia ingin melindungi orang lain. Seperti nama yang ia kenakan sekarang. Seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya—atau bagaimana ia gagal melindungi Masaki saat kecelakaan lalu lintas itu terjadi.

"Aku terima," tiba-tiba terdengar perkataan seseorang. Suara itu adalah suara Abarai Renji. Kisuke mengangguk tanda puas atas jawaban Renji.

"Aku juga," ujar Chad menyusul jawaban Renji. Sekali lagi, Urahara Kisuke tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk.

"Tak buruk.. aku mau," ujar Kuchiki Rukia.

"Eh em.. kalau Kurosaki-kun dan yang lain mau. Aku juga mau kok," tambah Orihime dengan suara yang ceria dan tentu saja senyum ramah terlukis di wajahnya.

Soi Fong mengangguk puas walau ia tidak tersenyum. Soi Fong…

_Aku baru menyadari aku benar-benar merindukan Soi Fong.._

"Kalau Orihime ikut. Aku juga pasti ikut," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum ke arah Orihime dimana Orihime membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Aku terima," terdengar jawaban yang lain. Jawaban itu berasal dari Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Momo tersenyum ke arah orang yang ia panggil Shiro-chan itu kemudian ia memberikan jawabannya, "Shiro-chan benar. Aku juga terima tawaran itu," ujar Momo sambil tersenyum. Ukitake tersenyum—membalas senyum Momo.

_Semuanya telah menerima tawaran itu. Mereka akan menjadi pemburu yang hebat. Aku tahu masalah pastilah ada. Contohnya, suatu masalah yang datang dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Ah ya, aku lupa menceritakan tentang orang yang satu ini._

"Terima kasih untuk menerima tawaran kami ini," ujar Ukitake dengan ramah. Membawa kehangatan tersendiri dalam ruangan itu.

_Kuchiki Byakuya. Jika ada yang tanya siapa dia, jawaban pasti banyak yang bermunculan. Misalnya, oh dia.. pemegang saham utama Kuchiki Corp. kan? Atau.. oh kakaknya Kuchiki Rukia ya? Atau bahkan.. emm laki-laki yang keren tapi sedingin es? Mungkin untuk Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah orang yang menolongnya untuk bisa tetap hidup._

_Tapi jika sesorang bertanya padaku siapa Kuchiki Byakuya, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang lain._

_Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pemburu hantu yang hebat namun tak mau bekerja sama._

_4 Oktober 2006..._

Anak-anak SMU itu telah melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Sudah sekitar setahun mereka membasmi hantu lalu mengirimnya ke neraka. Sedangkan Urahara dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka. Mengawasi tata kerja mereka.

Sore hari di Urahara Shoten, sore dimana biasanya anak-anak SMU kelas satu itu berkumpul di Urahara Shoten untuk berdiskusi tentang roh-roh jahat yang biasa menyerang. Misalnya hantu _bloody man_ yang kemarin baru saja mereka bereskan.

Suasana hangat di Urahara Shoten itu seketika itu juga berganti ketika laki-laki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya datang bersama istrinya yang baik hati, Hisana Kuchiki.

"Bukan bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Tapi ternyata sudah satu tahun kalian menyembunyikan semua ini dariku," ujar Byakuya dengan dingin sementara Hisana terlihat cemas.

"Menyembunyikan apa maksdumu Byakuya?" tanya Ukitake. Kesan ramah yang ada dalam dirinya tak pernah hilang.

"Aku tak pernah memberi izin kalian merekrut Rukia sebagai pembasmi roh jahat," ujar Byakuya dingin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Rukia.

"Byakuya-sama.. hentikan..," bisik Hisana sambil terus memegangi lengan suaminya. Ia mencoba mengajak Byakuya pulang.

"Byakuya, Rukia bisa menentukan sendiri apa keputusannya," ujar Yoruichi yang sekarang ini berdiri di depan Byakuya dengan wajah menghina.

"Senpai, aku kakaknya. Aku berhak menjaga adikku dengan segala cara yang aku mau," ujar Byakuya dingin. Ia menatap mata kucing Yoruichi dengan jengkel.

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau benar kau memang terkesan sedikit overprotective?" sindir Yoruichi sambil mnaikkan satu alis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin Rukia tetap aman. Hanya itu." balas Byakuya tajam. Semua orang di dalam ruangan sempat terdiam. Rukai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengerti maksud kakaknya.

Kalau Byakuya berkata tidak berarti memang tidak boleh. Kalau Byakuya berkata iya berarti boleh. Aturan. Rukia memang selalu terikat aturan yang dibuat oleh Byakuya.

"Byakuya, kurasa kau tak berhak melarang Rukia melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan," ujar Ichigo pada Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya memberi pandangan jengkel pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun juga mamandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Apapun itu. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kurosaki.. Ichigo..," ujar Byakuya dengan penekanan saat ia menyebut nama Ichigo. Rukia tahu, sebelum semuanya bertambah menjadi lebih rumit, ia harus mengambil langkah lebih awal.

Rukia senang menjadi pembasmi roh jahat. Ia senang membantu orang lain—Tapi Byakuya bilang ia harus pergi. Itu berarti ia harus pergi.

"Ayo pergi, Nii-sama..," ujar Rukia datar dan sopan.

_Sejak saat itu, Kuchiki Rukia bukanlah bagian dari kami lagi. Kuchiki Rukia hanyalah sebatas sahabat di sekolah untuk Ichigo dan yang lainnya.._

_23 November 2006.. (Tiga tahun yang lalu)._

Akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan kota Karakura. Sekelompok shape-shifters* datang. Jumlahnya puluhan. Ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Semakin hari, semakin banyak roh jahat yang berkeliaran. Rasanya roh-roh itu tak habis-habisnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kelompok-kelompok roh jahat terus berdatangan. Hal itu terjadi karena ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan neraka, tempat dimana roh-roh yang telah dibasmi itu disegel..

Pintu neraka terbuka.

Sesorang atau iblis telah membuka pintu neraka itu sehingga semua roh jahat yang telah disegel selama bertahun-tahun ini bebas dan kembali berkeliaran.

_Saat itu, perang sudah dimulai. Kami meminta bantuan kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou. Ialah senpai kami. Yamamoto itu pembasmi hantu sebelum angkatan kami.._

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah memerangi para roh jahat yang berkeliaran. Lalu bunuhlah Sosuke Aizen. Ia itu raja iblis yang membuka pintu neraka dengan maksud menguasai dunia ini," ujar Yamamoto. Kali ini yang memimpin bukan Urahara atau Yoruichi dan yang lain, melainkan pembasmi roh jahat beberapa tahun yang lalu—angkatan sebelum Yoruichi.

"Perang. Perangi roh-roh jahat itu. Kerahkan semua kekuatan kalian malam ini. Karena perang telah dimulai." tambah Yamamoto dengan bijak. Ia segera mengentakkan tongkatnya tanda angota rapat telah dibubarkan.

_Memiliki armada yang lebih banyak adalah pilihan yang baik. Itulah sebabnya sebelum perang dimulai di malam hari, aku melangkahkan kaki ke Kuchiki Mansion. Kami butuh Byakuya Kuchiki._

"Byakuya, berhentilah menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri! Bekerja samalah dengan kami!" ujar Yoruichi setengah membentak. Ia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Atas nama keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki—"

"Hentikan atas nama bangsawan Kuchiki-mu itu! Ini demi keselamatan dunia ini. Bekerja samalah dengan kami Byakuya. Itu juga jika kau masih peduli dengan dunia ini," sindir Yoruichi tajam. Byakuya sangat terlihat jengkel saat itu.

"Oh ya. Aku mengerti, orang yang hatinya sedingin es seperti-mu pasti sudah tak punya kepedulian akan orang lain, kan?" sindiran Yoruichi tambah menjadi-jadi.

Reaksi Byakuya saat itu adalah kesal pastinya. Tapi Yoruichi bisa melihat dari wajahnya, Byakuya terlalu menjaga image untuk menerima tawaran orang lain setelah menolaknya dari awal. Kuchiki Byakuya selalu menjaga gengsinya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau. Dan jika kau masih punya harga diri, kau bisa tinggalkan rumah ini. Permisi, senpai…," ujar Byakuya dingin.

_Ia menolak. Tapi aku tahu ia pasti akan membantu juga. Karena Byakuya bukanlah sampah yang membiarkan orang lain terluka. Ia pasti akan membantu juga.._

Para pembasmi hantu yang ada di bumi ini berkumpul. bermacam-macam jenis roh jahat datang dengan membuat kelompok tersendiri. Yamamoto membentuk pasukan-pasukan kecil untuk membasmi masing-masing daerah tertentu.

Urahara, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Isshin, dan Ryuuken ada di dalam satu kelompok. Tugas mereka berbeda dengan yang lain. Bukan membasmi kelompok-kelompok roh jahat yang bebas. Melainkan langsung memburu iblis itu. Aizen Sosuke.

"Soi Fong, kau nanti jadi back up-ku saja, OK?" ujar Yoruichi ketika mereka terus menuju ke posisi dimana Aizen berada. Soi Fong sempat terlihat tak setuju namun Yoruichi memberinya pandangan memohon hingga Soi Fong akhirnya luluh juga.

"Yoruichi, tugas utama kita kali ini adalah membunuh. Tapi jika keadaannya tak memungkinkan.. yah mialnya kita kalah telak hingga tak bisa membunuhnya, kita gunakan saja segel sepanjang abad,"ujar Isshin sambli terus menyetir. Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Kau dengan Soi Fong? Yang memiliki kemampuan segel sepanjang abad adalah kau dan aku. Nanti, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau jadi back up-ku saja," Yoruichi kembali memberikan arah-arah kepada Soi Fong.

"Yoruichi-sama, biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya," balas Soi Fong. Soi Fong selalu ingin melindungi Yoruichi. Bagi Soi Fong, Yoruichi adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Yoruichi menatap Soi Fong lalu tersenyum arogan. "Turuti kata-kataku, Soi Fong. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Sementara itu mobil yang dikendarai Isshin it uterus melaju dengan kencang. Semakin dekat ke titik dimana Aizen berada.

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya berhenti juga di puncak Gunung Kururu. Di gunung itulah Aizen berada. Dan mereka tak perlu lagi susah-susah mencari Aizen. Sosuke Aizen sudah ditemukan, ia berdiri di sebuah batu besar di atas gunung dengan senyum sombong yang luar biasa.

"Welcome…," ujar Aizen dengan nada menghina luar biasa sekaan dunia ini adalah miliknya sementara Urahara dan yang lain adalah tamu.

Di sebelah Aizen terdapat seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan mata tertutup. Laki-laki itu tak banyak bicara. Namanya Tosen Kaname. Tosen adalah seorang shape-shifter paling berbahaya di jagat raya. Tosen-lah yang memimpin kedatangan para Shape Shifters ke muka bumi ketika pintu neraka terbuka.

"Kelihatannya kita dapat musuh yang ramah," ujar Isshin yang sudah siap dengan senapan hantu-nya. Dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang menantang Aizen habis-habisan.

"Jangan sombong, Kurosaki." ujar Ryuuken Ishida yang sekarang ini telah siap dengan panah pembasmi roh jahat.

"Tak usah buang waktu lagi, kawan-kawan..," kata Urahara yang sudah siap juga dengan senapan hantu nya. Soi Fong pun sudah siap. Yoruichi juga sudah siap.

Aizen tersenyum licik saat itu. Senyum yang memuakkan. Sementara Tosen hanya berdiri di situ. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Well, well.. Kalau saja Gin ada di sebelah kananku saat ini, kita akan terlihat jauh lebih keren kan? Tosen?" kata Sosuke Aizen dengan nada menghina Urahara dan yang lain. Tosen mengangguk tapi ia diam saja.

"Well, well.. Kalau saja Old man Yamamoto ada di sebelah kiriku saat ini, kita akan terlihat jauh lebih tua kan? Ishida?" balas Isshin dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Aizen tersenyum lebar bahkan bisa dibilang menyeringai.

"Selera humor yang bagus, Kurosaki..," ujar Aizen.

DUAR!

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Isshin langsung menembaki Aizen yang bisa menghilang dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang atau dmana pun hingga Isshin sulit melihatnya.

Sementara itu, Urahara sudah mulai berlari ke sana kemari untuk mengejar Tosen. Ishida Ryuuken membantu Isshin dalam menghadapi Aizen si raja iblis.

Yoruichi dan Soi Fong mempersiapkan segel untuk membuka pintu neraka jika Aizen mati nanti. Dan jika Tosen mati nanti. Setelah perisapan siap, Yoruichi membantu Urahara melawan Tosen si shape-shifter.

"Terima kasih telah memuji lawakanku. Ichigo dan Karin tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Terima kasih," ujar Isshin di tengah pertarungannya dengan Aizen. Aizen bertarung dengan pedang. Isshin bahkan tak tahu iblis bisa memiliki pedang, sehingga Isshin melawan Aizen tidak dengan senapan lagi melainkan dengan pedang pembasmi roh jahat.

!!! Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut. Aizen beberapa kali terdesak karena ternyata, kemampuan busur panah Ryuuken dapat menyaingi kecepatan Aizen.

Tosen adalah shape shifter. Ia berubah menjadi Yoruichi sehingga Urahara tak bisa membedakan yang mana Yoruichi yang asli dengan Yoruichi yang palsu.

"Kisuke, ini aku. Aku mohon. Percayalah..," ujar Yoruichi palsu yang sebenanya adalah Tosen. Kisuke Urahara tak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia langsung menembakkan peluru pembasmi roh jahat itu tepat di jantung Tosen atau Yoruichi palsu.

"Menyebarlah anjing hitam rondanin. Bacalah. Bakarlah dan robeklah tenggorokanmu sendiri.." Urahara mengucapkan mantra untuk membunuh Tosen. Yoruichi palsu itu terbakar dengan seketika. Lalu lenyap.. Urahara dan oruichi telah menang. Tosen telah tiada dan musuh besar yang tersisa adalah Aizen.

_Saat aku tanya bagaimana Kisuke dapat membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu, Kisuke menjawab: "Yoruichi yang kukenal tidak memohon seperti itu". Aku tersenyum sombong, mungkin ia benar.. _

_Tosen Kaname telah mati. Aku dan Kisuke menang.._

ZRAAASH.. Darah mengucur dari kening Isshin akibat pedang yang dihunuskan oleh Aizen. Belum lagi Aizen memiliki cakar setan yang tajam sehingga Isshin sudah menerima banyak luka goresan.

"Kau hebat juga tukang lawak," Isshin masih saja menghina Aizen. Sosuke Aizen tersenyum lalu tertawa.

"Terima kasih. Tapi lawakanmu lebih lucu dari lawakanku," balas Aizen sambil senyum menghina Isshin. Kemudian bilah pedang mereka kembali bertemu. Sementara itu Ryuuken terus mencoba melukai Aizen.

Soi Fong sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu. Walau Yoruichi telah menyuruhnya untuk menonton saja, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menunggu. Isshin telah terluka, Ryuuken juga telah terluka. Saat inilah saat yang tepat untuknya untuk ikut menyerang.

Soi Fong berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal hingga dapat menyaingi kekuatan Aizen. Ia sempat tersenyum licik ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Aizen. Isshin juga terus beradu pedang dengan Aizen.

"Wah.. seprtinya aku terkepung," ujar Aizen dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Bisa dilihat dari posisinya saat ini. Di belakangnya sudah ada Soi Fong yang siap dengan cakar pembasmi iblis, di kanan sudah ada panah Quincy milik Ryuuken yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja, di depannya pedangnya sudah mulai lemah melawan pedang Isshin. Dan di kirinnya sudah ada Yoruichi dengan cakar pembasmi setan yang sama dengan Soi Fong.

"Menyerahlah," ujar Yoruichi. Aizen tidak membalas malahan senyumnya menjadi melebar.

"Baik. Tapi setelah aku melakukan ini," ujarnya.

ZRAAASH!! Darah keluar dari sekujur tubuh Soi Fong. Ternyata Aizen memiliki kekuatan rahasia, tulang belakangnya dapat berubah menjadi pedang tajam kapan saja. Dan Soi Fong-lah yang kena.

"SOI FONG!!" teriak Yoruichi. Soi Fong telah tak berdaya. Hal itu membuat Yoruichi sangat lemah. Sangat.

_Maaf Soi Fong.._

Melihat Soi Fong yang terluka, pertahanan Yoruichi lemah. Tapi untungnya ada Urahara yang professional segera menembak Aizen dengan senapan hantunya.

"Menyebarlah anjing hitam rondanin. Bacalah—" Urahara baru saja akan membaca mantra tetapi Aizen telah siap menghantamnya dengan bilah pedang yang tajam.

"Menyerahlah Kisuke! Cara seperti itu tak akan berguna! Dia ini bukanlah iblis biasa!" ujar Isshin seemntara ia terus bergerak untuk membunuh Aizen dengan darah segar mengocor dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Terus seperti itu Kurosaki! Aku coba membidiknya," ujar Ryuuken yang dari tadi konsentrasi dengan panahnya.

Mereka terus bertarung sementara Yoruichi membawa tubuh Soi Fong ke tempat yang aman tapi Yoruichi tak punya waktu untuk mengobati Soi Fong atau membawanya ke rumah sakit. Selain itu ia telah terlambat. Soi Fong telah tiada.

Yoruichi menatap Soi Fong dengan sedih kemudian kembali ke tempat dimana Urahara dan yang lain masih bertarung.

"Maaf Soi Fong. Aku akan segera kembali. Maaf untuk selalu membuatmu menunggu," ujar Yoruichi dengan sedih. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata maaf itu di dalam hati.

Saat Yoruichi kembali ke medan perang, kondisinya belum juga berubah. Malahan Isshin memperoleh lebih banyak luka dari sebelumnya. Urahara juga sudah kehabisan banyak darah. Ryuuken sudah mulai kehabisan energi.

Hal itu bukanlah hal yang enak untuk dilihat Shinouin Yoruichi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menggunakan segel sepanjang abad untuk mengirim Aizen ke neraka walau tak berhasil membunuhnya.

"Wahai sang pengendali! Wahai yang berhubungan nama manusia, terjadinya segala rintangan dan topeng darah daging! Kebenaran dan pengendalian diri, tancapkan sedikit cakarmu pada dinding mimpi yang tidak kenal dosa!" Yoruichi melontarkan mantra untuk menyegel Aizen.

End of Flashback…

_Aku berhasil menyegel Aizen tanpa tak bisa dibilang menang tapi juga tak bisa dibilang kalah.. Aizen telah pergi walau ia belum mati. Pintu neraka telah tertutup rapat-rapat. Roh jahat yang telah masuk ke dunia ini telah dikirim semuanya ke neraka. Sejak saat itu, pemburu roh jahat sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.._

_Yang aku tanyakan bagaimana bisa ada werewolf jahat yang berkeliaran pada masa ini setelah tiga tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Sebab itu, aku teringat kata-kata Aizen sebelum kami memulai pertarungan.._

"_Well, well.. Kalau saja Gin ada di sebelah kananku saat ini, kita akan terlihat jauh lebih keren kan? Tosen?"_

_Yang mana yang namanya Gin? Ia pasti sebab semua ini terjadi. Penyebab masalah sekarang ini setelah kami kira segalanya telah berakhir._

T-B-C

Author's note: Ini kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tapi memori Rukia tentang gimana ia jadi werewolf belum ada di sini karena ini Yoruichi's POV. kan gak mungkin Yoruichi nyeritain kisah pribadi Rukia.. -__- Duh semoga aja Yoruichi gak OOC.. ~.~" Oh iya, tulisan Shihouin yang bener kayak gimana sih? Saya gak hafal.. Hahaha.

*Shape shifter: Roh jahat yang bisa ganti-ganti kulit menjadi orang lain.. temennya werewolf deh. Haha.

Oke, review ya!!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^b**

-Wammy-


	6. Grimmjaw's Drama

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural.. XD. Nenek Chiyo, Gaara, dan Sasori punya Masashi Kishimoto -ga penting- T.T

Di chapter ini kebanyakan masa lalunya Rukia. Kalau _italic_ berarti Rukia's POV. Terus ada paket IchiRuki di akhir chapter.. :D

**Werewolves**

CHAPTER VI

Yoruichi seketika sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan raut serta ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. Yoruichi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Isshin dan lainnya dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa Yoruichi? Wajahmu aneh begitu," tanya Isshin dengan pandangan bingung ke arah Yoruichi.

"Dia yang memanggil werewolf itu.. Aku yakin dia yang melakukannya.." jawab Yoruichi tetap dengan raut wajah yang tak biasanya. Kisuke Urahara menaikkan satu alis memberikan pandangan tanya kepada Yoruichi.

"Dia?"

"Ya. Gin. Nama yang disebut Aizen sebelum kita mulai bertarung dengannya," jawab Yoruichi dengan sangat yakin.

-oOo-

Malam telah tiba. Hari pertama Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berlangsung dengan 'cukup' memuaskan—diusir Mayuri, bertemu Kenpachi dan lainnya yang ternyata merupakan bangsa werewolves. Tak begitu buruk, karena mereka mendapatkan rekan untuk bekerja sama. Bekerja sama dalam memburu werewolf.

Di malam yang gelap ini, Orihime Inoue dan Tatsuki Arisawa telah terlelap. Rukia masih terjaga. Ia pergi ke dekat danau sendirian. Duduk di rumput yang hijau dan memandang langit biru tua itu dengan pikiran yang berada di tempat lain. Masa lalu.

_Flashback : Masa lalu Rukia._

Malam ini adalah malam dimana para pemburu hantu melawan para roh jahat yang dibebaskan Aizen dari neraka. Malam ini juga malam dimana Yoruichi meminta Byakuya atas pertolongannya. Tapi bagi Kuchiki Rukia, malam ini adalah malam dimana takdirnya berubah untuk selamanya.

_Nii-sama akan ikut memerangi roh jahat. Nii-sama memang hebat.. tapi aku tak yakin Nii-sama dapat melawan roh jahat sendirian. Maka itu aku merasa cemas._

"Nii-sama.. boleh aku—" Rukia baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mau ikut. Rukia mau ikut membantu.

"Tetap di sini, Rukia," balas Byakuya dingin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Rukia yang terus mengikutinya berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang Kuchiki Mansion.

"Nii-sama—" panggil Rukia. Tapi sekali lagi, Byakuya tetap mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan melewati koridor per koridor menuju ke pintu gerbang.

Rukia terus mengikuti Byakuya hingga langkah kaki kakaknya itu terhenti. Ketika Rukia bisa melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Melihat apa yang tak mau ia lihat. Para pelayan telah terkapar tak berdaya di halaman Kuchiki mansion dengan darah dimana-mana.

Seekor serigala besar telah berdiri di depan sana seakan menunggu kedatangan Byakuya dan Rukia. Darah dan sobekkan daging dapat terlihat di sekujur mulut dan gigi si serigala. Byakuya sudah siap dengan sebuah pisau dari perak dan memandang serigala berambut abu-abu kusam itu dengan tatapan benci.

Serigala berambut abu-abu kusam itu seketika bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Dia bukan serigala biasa. Dia itu werewolf—Grimmjaw Jaggerjacques.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, ne?" ujar Grimmjaw dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Byakuya terlihat tenang. Ia memandang Grimmjaw dengan tatapan jijik bercampur benci.

"Rukia, pergi dari sini. Cepat," kata Byakuya kepada Rukia tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia sempat terdiam saking takutnya tapi ia tahu ia harus melakukan perintah Nii-sama.

"Well, ketika kau bilang Rukia.. apa perempuan itu yang kau maksudkan? Kuchiki.. Byakuya…?" ujar Grimmjaw dengan seringaian dari telinga ke telinga sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu.. dia akan kumakan lebih dulu! Bwahaha!" kata Grimmjaw yang sepertinya sudah siap memakan Rukia.

Byakuya segera mendekati Grimmjaw dengan maksud membunuhnya. Grimmjaw yang belum sempat bertransformasi menjadi serigala sering kali terdesak dan hampir terluka.

Ketika ada celah, Grimmjaw akhirnya berubah menjadi serigala lagi. Berkali-kali ia hampir menghantam Byakuya Kuchiki. Pertarungan ini telah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari Byakuya maupun dari Grimmjaw sendiri.

Dalam pertarungan ini tak ada yang banyak bicara. Mereka hanya memberi pandangan pembunuh kepada satu sama lain.

Kaki Rukia terasa seperti diberi cairan perekat. Ia hanya berdiri di tempat dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Rukia hanya takut kehilangan Byakuya—setelah ia kehilangan Hisana beberapa minggu yang lalu karena Hisana sakit.

"Roaar!!" terdengar suara dari serigala itu yaitu Grimmjaw yang sudah akan menghantam Byakuya.

Byakuya dalam keadaan terdesak saat ini. Serigala Grimmjaw telah berada di atasnya dan siap menghantamnya kapan saja. Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Ia melihat sebuah batu besar di dekatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia melemparkan batu itu ke kepala Grimmjaw yang membuat kepala Grimmjaw sakit. Sang serigala jadi-jadian buas itu pun segera memandang Rukia dengan tajam. Tatapan ingin membunuh.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Grimmjaw yang berbentuk serigala itu segera berlari siap menghantam Rukia yang berdiri terpaku.

_Aku kira aku akan mati saat itu.._

ZRAASH! Darah segar mengucur dari lengan Rukia yang dihantam oleh Grimmjaw. Sekali lagi, darah juga mengucur dari jantung Rukia yang ditusuk dengan cakar milik Grimmjaw. Inilah akhir hidup Rukia saat itu. Akhir hidupnya.

_Rasanya sakit. _

_Aku kira.. aku benar-benar mati saat itu.._

Rukia seketika itu terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah. Darah segarnya terus bercucuran dar sekujur tubuhnya yang telah dicakar habis oleh Grimmjaw. Byakuya pun segera mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Grimmjaw dengan pisau perak yang telah siap ia gunakan.

Byakuya akhirnya berhasil menusuk Grimmjaw dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Grimmjaw meraung-raung kesakitan. Grimmjaw telah tak berdaya selayaknya Rukia. Walaupun Grimmjaw tidak mati, tapi ia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Nafas Byakuya tak beraturan setelah berhasil membuat musuhnya itu tak berdaya. Byakuya mungkin menang. Tapi Byakuya merasa ia kalah. Kalah telak. Byakuya terlihat sedih ketika melihat wajah Rukia yang sangat pucat.

Byakuya seketika teringat dengan kata-kata Hisana sebelum Hisana meninggal karena sakit. _"Bya-ku-ya.. sa-ma.. to-tolong.. lin-du..ngi.. Ru-Ru-kia.."_

Byakuya memandang Rukia dengan sedih. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Rukia dan menggenggam tangan adiknya yang dingin.

Grimmjaw masih saja meraung-raung karena rasa sakit dan rasa panas akibat pisau perak yang ditancapkan Byakuya ke punggungnya. Saat itulah tiga orang datang membawa pertolongan.

Ukitake, Shunsui, dan Nanao datang.

Mereka dapat melihat Rukia yang sekarat atau bisa dibilang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, serta Byakuya yang terluka. Tapi mereka tak bicara apa-apa. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mereka.

"Nanao-chan, mundur. Kami akan menyegel serigala busuk ini ke neraka," ujar Shunsui kepada Nanao. Ise Nanao pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Ukitake tersenyum kepada Shunsui lalu meggumakan kata komando 'mulai' kepada partnernya itu.

"Menyebarlah anjing hitam rondanin. Bacalah. Bakarlah dan robeklah tenggorokanmu sendiri.." Ukitake membacakan mantra untuk menyegel Grimmjaw ke neraka. Grimmjaw meraung lebih kencang. Ia telah dikirim ke neraka.

Grimmjaw telah dikirim ke neraka tapi ia telah berhasil merubah segalanya.

Byakuya tetap di tempatnya. Ia duduk di sebelah mayat Rukia yang telah dingin. Shunsui dan Ukitake telah mencoba bicara kepadanya tapi Byakuya diam saja. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Byakuya.

Shunsui, Nanao, dan Ukitake mundur dengan jarak 5 langkah dari Byakuya. Mereka hanya menunggu apa yang akan Byakuya lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku telah gagal sebagai suami Hisana. Dan sekarang, aku gagal sebagai kakakmu," gumam Byakuya kecil. Ia terus memandang Rukia dengan sedih.

"Tak pernah ada janji yang bisa kutepati dan tak pernah ada orang yang dapat kulindungi. Maaf Rukia.." terdengar gumaman lain dari Byakuya.

Suasana kali itu hening sesaat. Tak ada yang bicara di suasana yang seperti ini. Byakuya Kuchiki memandang adiknya untuk saat yang terakhir.

"Akan kutebus semuanya. Kuchiki Rukia.." ujar Byakuya lagi. Keheningan pun kembali terjadi di halaman Kuchiki mansion itu.

"Kamu telah berhasil menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Aku bangga padamu," dan oleh sebab itu, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat diucapkan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya sebelum matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

_Mestinya aku mati saat itu.._

-oOo-

Hujan telah turun. Rukia membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa perih saat ia dapat mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Terdapat perban dimana-mana. Dan Rukia masih bisa merasakan rumput-rumput yang sekarang ini ia tiduri.

Rukia membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat langit biru gelap yang terus mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Rukia bahkan bisa melihat Nanao yang sedang mengobatinya dengan hati-hati dan telaten. Nanao trelihat pucat.

"Nanao-san? Ke-kenapa aku ada di sini?" Rukia mencoba untuk bertanya walau sulit sekali untuknya berbicara walau hanya sepatah kata pun.

"Rukia-san jangan bicara dulu," hanya itu yang dikatakan Nanao. Rukia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini. Ketika Grimmjaw menghantamnya tadi, Rukia telah tak sadarkan diri. Atau bisa dibilang, Rukia telah mati.

Nanao selesai memberi pengobatan sederhana kepada Rukia. Di saat itu, Renji tiba-tiba saja ada, entah sejak kapan atau dari mana Renji datang. Yang jelas, Renji tiba-tiba saja ada di sana.

"Mau kubantu berdiri?" tanya Renji yang mencoba untuk tersenyum walau senyum yang akhirnya ia dapat berikan hanyalah senyum sedih.

Renji membantu Rukia berdiri. Dan ketika Rukia telah sepenuhnya sadar, Rukia dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rukia dapat melihat Byakuya terbujur kaku di atas rumput. Byakuya telah tiada. Byakuya sudah mati.

"Re-Renji.. nii-sama… nii-sama.." Rukia masih berpegang pada Renji sebagai topangan untuknya berdiri. Ia meremas erat baju Renji seakan kehidupannya bertumpu di baju itu. Rukia menangis melihat Byakuya yang sudah tek berdaya.

"NII-SAMA!!!"

Teriakkan Rukia saat itu serasa membuatku ingin menangis juga. Rasanya sedih hingga aku meneteskan setetes air mata.—Abarai Renji.

Byakuya mati padahal semestinya ia tidak. Mestinya Rukia lah yang mati. Tapi beginilah kisahnya..

Ketika Byakuya megucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya yang berbunyi seperti ini: _"Kamu telah berhasil menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Aku bangga padamu,"_ Byakuya menukarkan sisa hidupnya dengan Rukia.

Byakuya memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menukarkan hidupnya. Ketika itu, Byakuya benar-benar merasa bersalah sehingga ia putuskan untuk memberikan sisa hidupnya agar Rukia dapat hidup kembali. Sekarang ini, nyawa yang Rukia miliki adalah nyawa kakaknya. Karena sebenarnya, nyawa Rukia telah diambil oleh Grimmjaw.

Rukia memang dapat hidup kembali karena nyawa yang diberikan Byakuya. Tapi hidup Rukia telah berubah sejak saat itu. Rukia bukan manusia biasa lagi. Rukia itu werewolf.

Rukia meninggalkan Kuchiki mansion walau lukanya belum pulih diobati. Ia berlari ke rumah yang berada di sebelah Kuchiki mansion. Rumah itu adalah Shiba mansion.

"Rukia!! Hei!" panggil Renji yang melihat Rukia berlari meninggalkan Kuchiki mansion.

Renji mendapati dirinya melihat Rukia di dalam Shiba mansion. Saat itu, Rukia sedang terduduk sedangkan ruangan dalam Shiba Mansion itu hancur berantakkan. Renji melihat sekeliling ruangan hingga bisa tahu kenapa sahabatnya terduduk sambil menunduk dan mungkin juga menangis saat itu.

Renji bisa melihat Kaien. Orang itu adalah panutan bagi Rukia. Dan juga Miyako yang merupakan wanita yang selalu Rukia idolakan. Kaien dan Miyako telah habis dimangsa werewolf dengan darah berlumuran dimana-mana.

Grimmjaw bukan saja menyerang Kuchiki mansion tetapi juga Shiba Mansion.

"Seekor serigala besar yang merupakan werewolf datang dan menyerang kakak..," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan lain. Orang itu terlihat menangis tetapi dicoba ia tahan dan segera duduk di sebelah Rukia untuk merangkulnya.

"Kaien-donomu telah pergi—hal yang sama karena aku kehilangan kakakku," ujar wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Kuukaku Shiba.

_Ternyata bukan nii-sama saja yang pergi hari itu. Kaien-dono dan Miyako-dono juga pergi. Grimmjaw telah sukses membuat drama yang menyedihkan. Mestinya Grimmjaw bisa sehebat Shakespeare._

-oOo-

Sejak kejadian itu. Atau kejadian yang sering disebut dengan 'Kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu' kehidupan semua orang berubah—entah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Momo divonis mengidap leukemia sedangkan Rukia menjadi werewolf. Untungnya Getaboshi atau Urahara dapat memberikannya 'Penawar lycanthropes sehingga saat Rukia berubah menjadi werewolf, ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tak menyerang orang lain.'

"Renji, kau mengetahui semuanya kan? Kejadian malam itu?" tanya Rukia yang duduk di sebelah Renji. Kedua murid SMU Karakura itu duduk di atas atap sekolah padahal hari sudah sore. Semua murid telah meninggalkan sekolah tapi mereka masih duduk di sana memandang matahari terbenam.

"Yah," jawab Renji singkat.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali berbicara kepada sahabatnya itu. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya, Renji."

Renji mengangguk. Ia dapat melihat Rukia tersenyum. Walau senyum itu senyum bukan senyum bahagia.

"Jangan beritahu kalau Nii-sama telah tiada pada siapa pun." tambah Rukia yang terus memandang matahari tenggelam. Sinar oranye keemasan menyinari Renji dan Rukia.

Renji mengangguk lagi. Mencoba tersenyum ke arah Rukia hingga Rukia menoleh dengan senyum yang sepertinya ia coba paksakan untuk menghilangkan raut wajah sedihnya ketika mengingat Byakuya dan Kaien.

"Arigatou.. Renji," hanya itu yang dikatakan Rukia sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

'_Arigatou.. Renji..'_

_End of Flashback._

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang dan ketika ia melepas tangannya yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya Rukia bisa melihat ia sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Ada Ichigo di sana.

"Ichigo?"

"Sudah selesai?" ujar Ichigo dengan mengangkat satu alis kepada Rukia.

"Selesai apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia smabil memberikan pandangan heran kepada Ichigo.

"Merenung?" jawab Ichigo. Rukia masih terlihat heran. Ichigo dapat melihat reaksi bingung dari Rukia saat itu. Ia mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Merenung! Merenung! Ngerti nggak sih?! "

"Aku nggak merenung!" balas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, yang tadi kamu lakukan itu apa?!"

"Namanya cari angin, baka!"

"Oh begitu?"

"Apa-apaan sorot matamu itu?!"

"Nggak. Bukan apa-apa," balas Ichigo dengan raut yang menghina. Membuat Rukia naik darah.

Oke, Ichigo Kurosaki ditambah Rukia Kuchiki sama dengan perang. (AN: Lebih baik kita skip perang gak pentingnya. XD)

"Aku biasanya begitu kalau mengingat Ibu. Biasanya malam-malam keluar rumah—menutup wajah dengan tangan habis itu diam. Itu namanya merenung, Rukia.." ujar Ichigo dengan suara (sok) sabar saat menyebut nama Rukia.

Rukia tidak membalas apa-apa. Rukia tak pernah cerita apa-apa pada Ichigo tentang masalah itu. Kadang, Rukia sering kali merasa bersalah pada Ichigo karena terus merahasiakan semuanya ini darinya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku kalau kamu mau. Akan kutunggu saat itu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan di balik wajahnya yang terus ditekuk. Dan biasa dibilang, senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada Rukia. Senyum itu dibalas oleh Rukia—sebelum Rukia terlelap di pundak Ichigo.

Renji Abarai yang bersembunyi di balik pohon memandang kedua temannya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Ichigo sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua ini.

'Ceritakanlah padaku kalau kamu mau. Aku mau mendengarnya langsung darimu dan bukan dari Renji. Akan kutunggu saat itu, Rukia..' gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Sementara ia terus melihat ke arah kangit yang biru tanpa membangunkan Rukia yang telah terlelap di pundaknya.

Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya telah mengetahui semuanya dari Renji. Setelah Ichigo bercakap-cakap dengan Toushiro (Chapter 2), setelah Momo meminta Ichigo dan Renji terus bersama Rukia (Chapter 3) setelah Ichigo bertemu dengan Kenpachi dan yang lain (Chapter 4) , Renji akhirnya memberitahu semuanya setelah mereka pulang dari café Zaraki sebelum ia mengobrol dengan Rukia (Chapter 4).

Renji memang mengingkari janji—tapi menurut Renji, Ichigo pantas mengetahuinya.

Renji terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah besar Shunsui dengan bantuan cahaya dari lampu taman yang ada di pekarangan rumah Shunsui yang sangat besar.

_Kuchiki Byakuya bagiku adalah orang yang sangat hebat dan kuhormati. Kalau saja ia tidak memberiku biaya untuk sekolah dan membayar apartment serta membantuku makan setelah aku kehilangan orang tuaku—Aku tak mungkin bisa berada di sini._

_Sebab itulah aku memanggilnya Kuchiki-taichou. Sebuah panggilan tanda hormatku padanya._

-Abarai Renji-

-oOo-

Malam panjang ini mungkin berakhir untuk Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji. Tapi tidak untuk Matsumoto Rangiku.

"My, my… my lovely Rangiku-chan terlihat takut, ne? Grimmjaw?"

"Gin…" gumam Rangiku dengan raut wajah yang takut.

**T-B-C**

**Author's note: **Ini masa lalu Rukia! *o*! dan untuk informasi, klan Shiba juga pemburu hantu dan Gimmjaw—sebelum ke Kuchiki Mansion, dia ngebantai Shiba mansion yang rumahnya sebelahan a.k.a tetangga! ^^..Rangiku dalam bahaya.. ;)

* * *

**WEREWOLVES INTERVIEW**

Wammy: Byakuya, bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang scene waktu kamu mati tadi?

Byakuya: Pertamanya. Saya sedih ketika Rukia mati. Tapi ternyata, saya punya kekuatan spesial yang luar biasa untuk menukarkan nyawa saya untuk Rukia. Para pemirsa, jangan iri kepada saya karena saya memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti itu.

Wammy: Hoh, cuma kamu yang punya kekuatan gitu?

Byakuya: Tentu saja. Namanya juga Kuchiki Byakuya. *Pamer ala Byakuya*

Wammy: Tapi kekuatanmu itu kan kufoto copy dari scene Nenek Chiyo..

Byakuya: -sweatdrop- Kau sudah membuatku malu. Rasakan ini! SCATTER SENBONZAKURA!

Nenek Chiyo: Pelajaran untuk kita kali ini, jangan copy cat. Dan jangan sombong.

Byakuya: Nenek-nenek kurang ajar. Rasakan ini. Bankai. Senbonzakura kageyoshi.

-----Biip.. Nenek Chiyo mati, Byakuya dihajar Gaara dan Sasori---- end of interview.

* * *

**Promosi Session:** Oh iya, kalo sempet baca dan review fict-fict ini ya!

-shinkansen uzumaki goes to boarding by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto).

-The Last Uzumaki by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto).

-CDWeb/Change Destiny Web by 5 sekawan (Fict Naruto)

-Surat Wasiat by P. Ravenclaw (Fict Naruto).

-Happiness You Give by Deeandra Hihara (Fict Naruto)

Fict-fict di atas punya teman saya. Bukan punya saya (Saya bukan 5 sekawan.. 5 sekawan temen sekolahku.. T.T .. ) Hahaha –dibuang ke jurang karena kebanyakan promosi-

Yosh! Review ya!! (AN-nya panjang banget nih.. hehe)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BACK TO SCHOOL!! 0_0!!**

-Wammy-


	7. December 26th

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach dan idenya berasal dari Supernatural.. XD.

By the way, this is the last chapter ^^ and the epilogue.. :P

**Werewolves**

CHAPTER VII

"Gin…" gumam Rangiku dengan raut wajah yang takut.

"Apa kabar, Rangiku?" ujar Gin yang melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat ke arah Rangiku yang sedang tertududuk di sofa.

"Apa maumu Gin?" balas Rangiku yang mencoba untuk berani walau tubuhnya bergetar kencang.

"Bukannya kamu senang kalau aku kembali?" kata Gin dengan senyum yang biasa ia pakai sementara ia terus mendekati Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku tidak membalas kata-kata Gin. Ia hanya memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Gin.

"Gin, jangan bermain-main terus. Cepat ambil apa yang kau perlukan dan pergi dari sini!" terdengar suara Grimmjaw.

"Sabar, Grimmjaw. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan halo kepada Rangiku.." balas Gin dengan tenang.

"Halo Rangiku..," tambah Gin lagi. Senyum palsu menyebalkan itu tak pernah hilang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Gin… kenapa kau kembali?" kata Rangiku lagi.

"Ambil buku mantra itu Gin! Lalu cepat kita pergi!" lagi-lagi, terdengar suara Grimmjaw yang sudah mulai kesal menunggu.

Gin segera meninggalkan Rangiku yang masih ketakutan. Ia terus tersenyum seperti iblis. Gin adalah tunangan Rangiku dulu. Ia tinggal bersama Rangiku—tapi 3 tahun lalu, Gin meninggalkan Rangiku setelah membuat Rangiku menjadi werewolf. Gin bukanlah orang baik-baik. Gin itu salah satu dari pasukan Aizen. Gin—pemimpin werewolves yang selama ini menyamar menjadi sebagai manusia.

Gin berjalan ke arah kamarnya dulu ketika ia masih tinggal di sini. Gin mencari buku yang berisikan mantra-mantra untuk mengeluarkan Aizen dari neraka.

_Flashback (Terjadi setelah Gin meninggalkan Rangiku)_

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke kota Karakura—karena di kota itulah para pemburu hantu berkumpul. Kita akan melawan para pemburu hantu itu dan menguasai dunia.." kata Aizen kepada seluruh pengikutnya.

"Ulquiorra dan bangsa vampire lainnya kuperintahkan untuk menyerang semua yang ada. Shapeshifters yang lain kecuali Tosen memiliki tugas yang sama dengan Ulquiorra, sementara Tosen ikut aku." Aizen terus memberi komando penyerangan sementara yang lain mendengarkan.

"Yammy, Nnoitra, Syazel, kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian?" tanya Aizen kepada Yammy, Nnoitra, dan Syazel. Ketiga iblis itu pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tiba-tiba tersengar suara lain. Grimmjaw bertanya kepada sang raja iblis, Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum licik lalu menjawab, "Grimmjaw akan menggantikan posisi Gin sebagai pemimpin pasukan werewolves. Karena Gin memiliki tugas tersendiri…"

Rapat itu pun selesai. Ruangan besar dan gelap itu hanya berisikan tiga orang yang tersisa. Si raja iblis, Sosuke Aizen. Si pemimpin shapeshifters, Kaname Tosen. Dan si pemimpin werewolves, Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin ingat tugasmu? Kau tak perlu ikut dalam penyerangan. Pergilah kemana saja kau mau. Ini untuk persiapan jika kita kalah nanti—masih ada satu orang yang bebas. Yaitu kau. Kalau aku sampai tersegel di neraka, kau lah yang akan membangkitkanku setelah 3 tahun aku di neraka. Dan untuk membangkitkan seseorang dari segel neraka, butuh dua orang. Panggilah salah 1 pengikutmu. Mengerti?"

Senyum Gin melebar. "Hai. Aizen-sama,"

_End of flashback_

Karena itulah Gin memanggil Grimmjaw.. bersama Grimmjaw, ia akan membangkitkan Aizen kembali.

Gin mengambil buku tua yang ada di kamarnya dulu, kemudian berjalan ke arah Grimmjaw yang telah menunggunya—serta melewati Rangiku yang sepertinya ingin menangis begitu saja.

"Bye, bye!" kata Gin dengan nada suara yang menyekat. Senyum itu membuat Rangiku seperti dililit ular.

Gin telah pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dan kalau hal ini dibiarkan begitu saja—Aizen akan kembali dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Rangiku akhirnya tersadar dan segera mencoba mengikuti jejak Gin dan Grimmjaw setelah memberi pesan singkat kepada teman-teman bangsa werewolvesnya.

_Semuanya,_

_Werewolves-werewolves itu datang ke rumahku, namanya Ichimaru Gin dan Grimmjaw. Mereka mengambil sebuah buku dari rumahku dan pergi ke arah hutan. Sekarang ini, aku sedang coba ikuti mereka._

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

-oOo-

"Kisuke, tak ada banyak waktu! Ayo kita cari werewolf berambut abu-abu kusam itu! Anak-anak ini telah terlalu lama membuatku menunggu.." kata Yoruichi ketika ia memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Urahara yang menyetir.

Yoruichi dan yang lain akan pergi naik mobil—dan bukan naik kereta. Karena Yoruichi sudah tak bisa menunggu jadwal keberangkatan kereta, makanya mereka naik mobil.

TIN TIN! Urahara membunyikan klakson agar Isshin dan Ryuuken yang ada di dalam cepat masuk ke mobil. Dan saat itulah, Momo Hinamori yang dari tadi bersembunyi, masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil milik Urahara.

Momo sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sangat cemas pada teman-temannya. Momo ingin ikut ke Toho dan tekadnya telah bulat. Maka itu, Momo nekat ikut ke Toho dengan menaiki bagasi mobil. Ia akan benar-benar menyusul teman-temannya.

Ditambah lagi, tanggal 26 Desember 2009 itu besok—tanggal kematian Rukia yang dibaca oleh Momo.

Mobil telah bergerak dengan kecepatan yang pas. Momo terus berada di bagasi. "Tunggu aku ya, teman-teman."

-oOo-

Esok harinya, kabar dari rangiku sudah mulai menyebar. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan Yachiru berkumpul di Zaraki Café pada pukul 7 pagi sesuai perjanjian dengan Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Jika ingin menemukan werewolves itu (Gin dan Grimmjaw) saat inilah saat yang tepat. Karena nanti malam adalah malam bulan purnama.

"Ada kabar apa, Zaraki?" tanya Toushiro dengan serius kepada Kenpachi.

"Matsumoto pergi mengikuti Ichimaru Gin dan Grimmjaw yang kabarnya datang ke rumahnya tadi malam. Matsumoto pasti dalam bahaya. Dan kami sebenarnya telah mencoba mencari Matsumoto sejak tadi malam—tapi sangat sulit mencarinya dalam gelap." jawab Kenpachi.

"Memangnya kemana Rangiku-san pergi? Ada tanda?" tanya Orihime yang khawatir.

"Dalam pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan, ia bilang mereka pergi ke arah hutan di dekat bukit Toho."

"Kalau begitu, nggak ada waktu lagi kan? Rangiku-san bisa mati!" sahut Ichigo.

"Jangan sembarangan! Kita semua belum mempersiapkan diri masing-masing kan? Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Dengan begitu, akan terjadi perang werewolves versus werewolves.." balas Ikkaku dengan seringaian dari telinga ke telinga.

"Lagi pula, lebih mudah mencarinya dalam hutan jika kita menjadi serigala kan?" tambah Yumichika sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Yang mana yang paling kuat? Hmm…" kata Kenpachi. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan saat itu.

-oOo-

"Ketika bulan purnama itu telah menampakkan dirinya. Ritual akan dilakukan dan wanita sial ini akan mati!" kata Grimmjaw sambil menampar Rangiku yang mereka sekap. Rangiku tertangkap basah mengikuti Gin dan Grimmjaw—alhasil Rangiku menjadi tawanan.

Ritual pembebasan segel AIzen dari neraka hanya bisa dilakukan pada malam bulan purnama. Dan malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama.

-oOo-

Hari mulai sore ketika matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan sebelum bulan nampak di langit. Ichigo dan teman-temannya sudah berangkat mengendarai mobil milik Shunsui. Shunsui tak ikut karena ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Yoruichi dan yang lain. Bangsa werewolves pimpinan Kenpachi pun sudah berangkat menuju hutan.

"Ishida-kun.. apa tak apa-apa?" kata Orihime yang duduk di sebelah Uryuu. Uryuu merangkul Orihime lalu menjawab, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Orihime," Saat itu Uryuu memanggil nama depan milik Orihime. Inoue Orihime tersenyum kecil.

"Uryuu-kun," gumam Orihime setengah terkekeh.

Rukia duduk di depan—di sebelah Ichigo yang menyetir mobil. Ia mengeluarkan pil yang diberikan Hanatarou lalu meminumnya—dan mengacuhkan Ichigo yang memperhatikannya meminum pil aneh itu. Pil itu adalah pil yang diminum agar kita terkendali ketika menjadi werewolf.

Tatsuki duduk di sebelah Renji. Walaupun Tatsuki perempuan yang berani, kali ini Tatsuki takut juga. Ranji menggenggam tangan Tatsuki dengan erat. Membuat Tatsuki menjadi lebih nyaman. Chad dan Toushiro hanya memandang jalan dan langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah tiba di depan hutan. Kenpachi yang merupakan werewolf murni telah berubah menjadi serigala besar yang menyeramkan. Yachiru duduk di atas Kenpachi yang berbentuk serigala—sementara Ikkaku dan Yumichika berdiri di sebelah serigala Kenpachi.

Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang berdiri di sebelah Ikkaku. Orang itu adalah Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Akhirnya, ia kabur dari rumah sakit.." kata Ikkaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Nemu. Ternyata Nemu juga ikut ya..

-oOo-

Shunsui dan Nanao membukakan pintu untuk rombongan Yoruichi yang akan segera menyusul ke hutan. Tanpa basa-basi, setelah sampai dan siap dengan peralatan, mereka kembali berangkat meninggalkan rumah Shunsui. Momo masih berada di bagasi mobil itu.

"Rukia-san.. Shiruo-chan…" gumam Momo. Momo mungkin sudah mulai lemah karena dari tadi ia terus meringkuk dalam bagasi ditambah lagi Momo sakit. Tapi dengan menyebut nama kedua temannya itu, Momo menjadi kuat kembali.

"Shirou-chan.."

-oOo-

Rangiku, Gin, dan Grimmjaw keluar dari goa tempat mereka bersembunyi seharian ini. Malam telah tiba. Ketiga werewolves itu berjalan ke atas bukit. Dan ketika awan bergeser, bulan purnama yang sempurna itu menampakkan dirinya.

Grimmjaw dan Gin segera bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Gin—serigala dengan rambut putih bersih. Grimmjaw—serigala berambut abu-abu kusam. Rangiku yang diikat tak bisa mengelakkan ketika matanya bertemu dengan cahaya bulan purnama. Ia pun berubah menjadi serigala juga.

"AUUUUUU!!" Gin dan Grimmjaw mengaum sebagai langkah awal dilaksanakannya ritual.

Gin dan Grimmjaw yang merupakan werewolf murni berubah kembali jadi manusia. Mereka megeluarkan silet untuk membuat tangan mereka mengeluarkan darah. Darah itu akan mereka gunakan untuk jalannya ritual.

Rangiku yang sekarang ini adalah serigala tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia masih diikat olah Gin dan Grimmjaw.

"Siapkan chigasumi no tate, Grimmjaw." ujar Gin santai. Grimmjaw pun menyiapkan chigasumi no tate* untuk melakukan ritual.

"Ayo cepat Gin. Sebutkan mantranya!" sahut Grimmjaw yang sudah siap dengan chigasumi no tate. Rangiku masih di sana dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk batasan werewolf, Rangiku masuk dalam golongan yang lemah.

Gin tersenyum lebar lalu mengucpkan mantra untuk membuka segel Aizen.

"Dunia sana.. keserakahan berwarna coklat menginginkan 36 kendali..72 pasang ilusi..13 sang terompet tanduk.. tangan kanan kera menggenggam binatang..dipeluk 25 lingkaran matahari, buaian pasir a—"

"ROAAAAR!!" Kenpachi yang berbentuk serigala telah berhasil menyerang Gin hingga ia berhenti mengucapkan mantranya.

Gin menatap kenpachi dengan wajah bingungnya. Grimmjaw terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan enam werewolves dan tujuh pemburu hantunya.

Enam werewolves itu adalah—Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Nemu, Kenpachi, dan Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia akhirnya berubah menjadi werewolf dan bisa bertemu dengan Grimmjaw kembali.

"BERANINYA MENGANGGU KAMI!!" kata Grimmjaw yang sudah kehabisan kesadaran. Ia segera berubah menjadi werewolf dan mencoba menyerang Kenpachi. Pertarungan antar werewolves pun dimulai.

Orihime dan Tatsuki segera melepaskan ikat yang melilit Rangiku. Ikkaku, Rukia, dan werewolves baik lainnya segera membantu Kenpachi melawan Gin dan Grimmjaw. Rukia berubah menjadi werewolf berambut putih yang lebih bersih dari Gin. Rangiku yang telah bertransformasi pingsan dalam bentuk manusia.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut. Kenpachi berakhir melawan Gin dengan Toushiro yang terus mencoba melukai Gin dengan pisau perak. (Karena benda dari perak adalah benda yang bisa membunuh werewolves).

Rukia akan membalaskan dendamnya malam ini. Ia melawan Grimmjaw dengan Nemu. Ikkaku dan Yumichika membantu. Nemu dan Rukia—korban Grimmjaw. Ichigo dan Renji terus mencoba membidikkan senapan mereka agar bisa melukai Grimmjaw.

Uryuu sudah siap dengan panahnya sementara Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Yachiru (yang berbentuk werewolf) terus mengobati Rangiku.

-oOo-

Yoruichi, Urahara, Ryuuken, Isshin, Ukitake, Nanao, dan Shunsui terus berjalan menuju ke arah bukit dimana pertempuran itu sedang terjadi. Momo mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Momo yang bersembunyi serta Yoruichi dan yang lain akhirnya sampai dan dapat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi—Kenpachi terus bertarung melawan Gin bersama Toushiro. Grimmjaw melawan Rukia, Nemu, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

Gin menyerang Toushiro yang penjagaannya lemah. ZRAASH! Darah segar mengucur dari perut Hitsugaya Toushiro. Momo yang sedang bersembunyi pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"SHIROU-CHAAAAN!!!" Teriak Momo yang berlari ke arah Toushiro. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan heran dari Yoruichi dan yang lain atas kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Momo segera berlari ke arah Toushiro dan memeluknya erat-erat. Momo menangis melihat sahabatnya terluka seperti itu.

"Mo.. mo?"

"Shirou-chan.." Momo terus menangis. Toushiro masih menggenggam pisau perak untuk membunuh Gin itu.

Gin yang melihat Momo segera berniat untuk menyerang Momo yang sedang duduk di tanah—memeluk Toushiro. Ketika Gin sudah dekat, ia siap menyerang Momo. Mata Toushiro melebar.

ZRAAASH! Darah hitam mengucur dari perut Gin dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro berdiri di depan Gin dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Momo," ujar Toushiro sebelum ia terjatuh kembali ke tanah.

"SHIROU-CHAAN!!" teriak Momo sekuat tenaga.

Menerima satu tusukkan dengan pisau perak di perutnya membuat Gin telah kehilangan nyawanya untuk selamanya.

Rangiku yang masih tak sadarkan diri mengeluarkan air mata yang dapat dilihat oleh Yachiru, Tatsuki, dan Orihime.

'Selamat jalan.. Gin..'

Rukia dan Nemu memang tak sehebat Grimmjaw, maka itu beberapa kali mereka terluka akibat serangan mematiakn Grimmjaw itu. Ichigo dan Renji juga sudah mulai luka-luka akibat cakaran Grimmjaw yang sangat liar. Yumichika sudah terkapar di tanah karena diserang oleh Grimmjaw. Ikkaku juga sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Ketika Grimmjaw sudah siap membunuh Rukia..

"RUKIAA!!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji yang melihat Rukia akan segera diterkam oleh Grimmjaw.

"RUKIA-SAN!!" teriak Momo yang juga melihat hal itu. Hari ini—malam ini—tanggal 26 Desember. Tanggal kematian Rukia yang dilihat oleh Momo.

Ketika Grimmjaw siap menyerang, Chad berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan segera mencekik Grimmjaw dengan tangannya. Isshin segera berlari ke arah Chad yang masih menahan Grimmjaw yang meronta-ronta.

"Menyebarlah anjing hitam rondanin. Bacalah. Bakarlah dan robeklah tenggorokanmu sendiri.." ujar Isshin. dan saat itulah akhir hidup dari Grimmjaw Jaggerjacques.

"GAAAAH!!!" Grimmjaw terus meronta-ronta sambil menjerit lalu akhirnya hilang layaknya debu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan my third daughter Rukia-chan~ mati! Bwahaha!" Isshin tertawa dengan tangan di pinggang. Bergaya selayaknya seorang superhero.

Tawa Isshin itu, mengakhiri malam ini.

* * *

Esok harinya, hari-hari baru telah dimulai. Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, dan Rangiku dibawa ke rumah sakit Toho. Momo datang ke kamar dimana Toushiro dirawat kemudian duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Shirou-chan!!" kata Momo dengan ceria. Toushiro hanya membalas dengan kata 'Hn..'

"Shirou-chan mau buah apa? Ada anggur, melon, apel, mau yang mana?" tambah Momo dengan senyum. Akhirnya, Momo memberikan buah apel kepada Toushiro.

"Terima kasih Shirou-chan.. kalau tak ada Shirou-chan mungkin aku sudah mati kemarin.. arigatou Shirou-chan.." kata Momo dengan senyum. Ia mengusap air matanya yang mulai bercucuran lagi.

Muka Toushiro seketika berubah menjadi merah ketika mendengar kata-kata Momo. Ditambah lagi ketika ia mengingat kemarin Momo memeluknya. Toushiro terselek mengingat hal itu dan segera terbatuk-batuk.

"Eh? Ada apa Shirou-chan?"

-oOo-

Setelah menjenguk Toushiro, Momo pergi menjenguk Rukia. Di kamar Rukia terdapat Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, dan Tatsuki.

"Woah.. Kuchiki-san gak pernah bilang ya kalau bisa berubah menjadi serigala!! Sugoi!" ujar Orihime dengan ceria. Membuat Tatsuki mengusap dahinya.

"Haha.." hanya tawa yang bisa Rukia balas.

Momo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersenyum. Yoruichi tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah Momo.

"Yoruichi-san, apa kekuatanku yang membaca kematian seseorang itu salah ya?" tanya Momo sambil terus memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak. Kenapa Rukia tidak mati kemarin bukan karena kekuatanmu salah. Tapi karena Kuchiki Byakuya yang memberikan umurnya untuk Rukia waktu itu. Sejak saat itu, tanggal kematian Rukia mungkin sudah tak beraturan lagi." jawab Yoruichi.

"Kekuatanmu yang bisa membaca kematian orang sejak lahir itu mungkin tak bekerja pada Rukia. Karena Rukia itu aslinya kan sudah mati.. membingungkan ya?" tambah Yoruichi.

"Haha.. iya.. tapi syukurlah Rukia-san masih hidup.."

Rukia memandang langit yang biru dari jendela yang terbuka sementara teman-temnnya yang lain tetap bercanda tawa. Dari sana ia dapat melihat empat orang yang mungkin sekarang bukan manusia lagi—tapi roh. Keempat orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih seakan datang dari surga.

Rukia dapat melihat Hisana yang tersenyum sambil melambai ke arahnya. Byakuya yang berdiri di sebelah Hisana dengan raut wajah yang dingin seperti biasanya, Kaien yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil merangkul Miyako. Serta Miyako Shiba yang berdiri dengan senyum yang anggun.

Rukia tersenyum ke arah jendela itu. Teman-temannya yang melihat senyumnya itu segera berhenti bercanda dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Mereka tak melihat apa-apa di sana—karena yang bisa melihat empat orang itu hanyalah Rukia.

Kaien, Hisana, Byakuya, dan Miyako tersenyum (kecuali Byakuya) ke arah Rukia. Mereka melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan selamanya. Rukia tersenyum lebar ketika empat orang itu membalikkan badan mereka dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Sayonara…" gumam Rukia kecil. Membuat teman-temannya bingung namun mereka ikut tersenyum juga.

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Dunia ini telah damai dan tentram tanpa ada gangguan roh jahat lagi. Pemburu hantu pun sudah tidak diperlukan. Kekuatan masing-masing dari Ichigo dan yang lain telah hilang dan mereka telah kembali normal (Kecuali yang werewolves. Mereka tetap werewolves.)

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Momo, dan Toushiro menjadi sarjana hari ini. Momo juga sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya setelah operasi yang dilakukannya. Ia sudah kembali sehat.

Setelah ini, Ichigo dan Uryuu bercita-cita ingin meneruskan rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh Isshin dan Ryuuken. Renji rencananya akan menjalankan perusahaan milik Kuchiki Corp bersama Rukia. Tatsuki ingin melatuh dojo. Orihime dan Momo ingin menjadi guru TK. Chad ingin kembali ke Mexico. Sementara Toushiro bercita-cita sebagai insinyur.

Rukia memilih untuk mendirikan satu cabang dari Kuchiki Corp di Toho karena ia ingin tinggal di Toho bersama bangsa werewolves yang lain—yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Setelah berdebat boleh apa tidaknya ia pindah ke Toho dengan Ichigo, akhirnya Rukia pergi juga (Karena awalnya Ichigo gak mau Rukia pergi).

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Rukia ke Toho.

"Hati-hati Kuchiki-san.." ujar Orihime yang memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Momo yang tadinya berdiri di sebelah Toushiro, pacarnya, segera memeluk Rukia juga. (Momo sama Toushiro akhirnya pacaran).

Setelah itu Rukia memluk Renji, sahabat baiknya. Kemudian memeluk Tatsuki yang berdiri di sebelah Renji, pacarnya. (Tatsuki sama Renji juga akhirnya pacaran). Uryuu memberikan sebuah dress kenang-kenangan untuk Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri di sebelah Uryuu. Tangannya di kantung dan memandang Rukia yang akan pergi.

"Sayonara Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Ya.. sayonara, Rukia.." balas Ichigo.

"Rukia-san!! Hati-hati ya!!" terdengar sahutan Hanatarou yang ikut mengantar Rukia. Yoruichi, Urahara, Ryuuken, Ukitake, dan Isshin juga berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang tulus.

Rukia melambaikan tangannya. Kehidupannya sebagai pemburu hantu memang sudah berakhir tapi kehidupannya sebagai werewolf tak akan pernah berakhir hingga ia mati nanti.

* * *

Ketika kereta itu menjauh, Rukia menatap teman-temannya dari jendela. Orihime dan Momo melambai-lambai ke arahnya.. lambaian-lambaian dan sosok ke-delapan temannya itu akhirnya pudar.

"Long distance, ne? Ichigo?" ujar Renji dengan nada menghina Ichigo.

"Shut up, Renji." balas Ichigo. Dan mualilah perang adu mulut antara Ichigo dan Renji. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa tertawa sementara Toushiro mengerutkan dahi.

"Dasar," gumam Toushiro. Tangannya berada di kantung dan raut wajahnya jengkel kalau melihat dua temannya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Rukia menatap pohon-pohon yang bergerak semu, mengeluarkan buku catatan chappi-nya lalu menuliskan kata-kata di atasnya. Kata-kata itu bertuliskan:

_**The end**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya tamat juga.. haha.. maaf ya kalo chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru (emang lagi buru-buru soalnya) hahaa.. nah ini udah tamat. *o*.. baguslah.. hahaha.. sengaja saya update hari ini soalnya besok udah sekolah.. ~.~ Liburan telah berakhir! UHH!! Harus belajar deh.. ga bisa santai-sanati di rumah.. ada PR.. ada ulangan.. ada les.. bangun pagi.. pulang sore.. arghh..

Okeeeeeyyy..

Makasih yang selama ini udah ngikutin ceritanya, terus udah review.. wow.. kalian baik sekali!! .!!

**Special Thanks TO:**

P. Ravenclaw

Deeandra Hihara

Darbi Arks XIII

Sarugaki Sacchi

Books and Magyk

xxXhatake01Xxx

Dilia Shiraishi

ichiro walks

upperstorykid

Scooby-XX-Doo

Louis XXI

Rikka Mazura

catsearchtheidea

cho-chan ochibi

Faika Araifa

Gareth Barney Wonka

Detective Naomi

145

A Twist Charlotte

Nakamura arigatou

Muggle 30. 05. 80

Potterjaggerjack04

HakAr4 s1N

L_i_a

chii-chan

Myuuga Arai

Murasaki Ryoushin

Amu Hinamori

Inuzuka Miku

Thank you very much.. this is the end of my story!! I've done my best.. Hope you all like it! SEE YOU LATER!!

* * *

_*Signed*_

Phillip William- WAMMY.. *_*!!


End file.
